


Spiritual Warfare: The Real World

by omniscripts139



Series: Spiritual Warfare: The Book Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Fiction, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/omniscripts139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels have been living among us since the creation of the universe. They all lived in heaven until one rebelled. His name was Lucifer however we know him as Satan. Now, it is the job of The Archangel Michael and his team of warrior to stop Lucifer and team of demons from turning God’s creation against him there are no exception.</p>
<p>Spiritual warfare takes place every day. We my not always recognize it or understand it at times; however, it is real. It is a battle field of the heart, mind, and soul. It can have a strong influence over your lives. Sara, Nathan her father, and Abishai an angel of the Lord must learn to trust, fight, and prayer through it. Satan is out for blood and his fiery darts are aimed at them. The problem is how do you fight what you cannot see. It is the visible wrestling against the invisible. It is Spiritual Warfare, welcome to the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime/ Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAMANTHA tells her 10 year old daughter SARA and 6 year old son JOEL the story of Creation. The children with their broad imagination see GOD creating the universe.

It was a crisp autumn night, in Auburn Alabama. It was peaceful and quiet, except for 1362 West Blake, Drive. It was the home Nathaniel and Samantha Adams. You could hear children playing and laughing.   
Their mother makes her way from the kitchen, across the living room, and knocks on their playroom door.   
“Sara; Joel, it’s time for bed,” she said. She gently opens the door. “Ok kids, it’s time for bed.”  
Sara rubs her eyes, “Aw, but I’m not tried.”  
“I'm sure; however, you have school in the morning, and your brother has a doctor's appointment. It's time for bed,” her mother replied. “Ok... we’ll go.”  
“Hey mama…”  
“Yes, Joel,” she answered.   
“Will you tell us a story?” he asked. “Of course... what story you would like to hear?” she asked them. Sara replied, “Will you tell us about the creation of the universe?” Their mother smiled, “Ok, close your eyes. In the beginning God created…”


	2. Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children see God form the Earth, the water parting as plants and other forms of life are being created including ADAM. Their mother also tell them about Heaven. They see JESUS walking down the steps of the Mountain of Assembly, passing the 24 Thrones, and crossing the Crystal Sea. Jesus enters the Holy City, drinks from the River of Life, walks through the Pearly Gates, and gazes across the Walls of Jade. He passes people, angels, animals, and mansions as he makes his way into Bosom of Abraham and Paradise.

Everything goes pitch-black and a they could hear a pin drop in the silence. There is an empty void. It was creepy. Then suddenly, they heard an earth-shattering explosion. It actually startled them and a voice roars, “Light be” stars, dust, and molecules filled the void.   
God stretched His arms and opened His hands. He took the dust and molecules and created the all of planets in the universe. He took His hands and from the earth.  
It was cover with water. There was a mighty earthquake and land emerges from the water. Everything was covered in mud. The mud and dirt are washed away as plants, trees, and shrubs appear. He takes His finger and from rivers, lakes, and streams.  
GOD takes the mud and clay creating animals and then man. Adam opens his eyes after God breathes life in him. gazing into the heavens, passing the planets, asteroids, and constellations..  
God’s voice roars, “It is good.”   
There was a bright light of sardius and jasper. It is God and He is seated on His throne. The emerald rainbow emanating from from Mount Assembly. Jesus steps out from the light of God and his walk down the steps of the holy mountain. There are 12 thrones on his left and 12 thrones on his right. They are the thrones for the 24 elders.   
The Crystal Sea is at the base of the of mountain. There are creatures in water. They recognized most of them. Some were unfamiliar because they are either extinct, prehistoric, or from another worlds. Jesus was heading down the steps and the River of Life was flowing from God’s Throne; however, it wasn’t Jesus never had to step in the water. The are made of gold just like the streets (gold and gem in their purest form are clear and transparent).   
“We have to add impurities to give them value. Gold removes all impurities and make them priceless.”   
Everything in Heaven is vibrant and the colors were indescribable. Life is emanating from everything; however, it’s not annoying or overbearing. It was perfect. The Angelic Choir and everything are singing praise to God in everything they do.   
“They do not have to bow at His feet 24/7 because, the heart of a worshiper is being what you are born to do; which is, to have a friendship, fellowship, and be apart of God’s family.”  
Jesus made His way down the step of the Mount and made His way into Heaven. The Holy City stretched farther than the human eye could. Heaven is 1500 miles long, 1500 miles wide, and 1500 miles high. It has over five hundred stories with over two million square miles per story and almost 200 miles per section.  
“Of course, in Heaven, you move by though aside from just walking.”  
Jesus passes through a set of Pearly Gates and the clear Jasper Wall. There are mansions however not all of them looking like mansions, because they are catered to everyone's’ likes, dreams, and desires. Someone may like a place near a lake or in a wooded area. Someone would prefer a more residential area or suburbs. However, they get the desires of their hearts.  
There are families in Heaven. God design us to have families. Your family here will still be your family in heaven.  
Jesus makes his way through the Streets of Gold however, you do not see any street lights, lamps, or power pole because the light of God illuminates every inch.  
He makes his way through the City and through another set of Pearly Gate into paradise, the Bosom of Abraham. The streets are still there and the River of Life is flowing more freely. The grass is still green; however, it is not like the jungle green we have on earth. It has no impurities. The scent of life fills the air. The flowers, trees, and other plants have vibrant colors the same pure look as the grass and everything else; however, they all have different shapes, sizes, and cultures.  
Heaven does have a valleys load with animals and vegetation. There is even a valley of dinosaurs. Petting a stegosaurus or standing next to tyrannosaurs rex is cool.   
“Animals may not have souls; however, they are still God’s creation. He still loves them; and still wants them to live in peace and have their own place in paradise. He is not going forget them.”  
“Yes, I want one.”  
The Mountain have snow on then; however, it is not cool. Eagles and other birds are soaring through the sky. There are some many different species of animals and plants. It would take a lifetime to name them all. Animals are running freely.   
“The Earth is a reflection of Heaven however, Earth has been corrupted because of Adam and Eve falling from the Garden of Eden.”  
Heaven is a planet.


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archangel LUCIFER is furious and jealous because people were more beautiful, made in God's image, and they also have free will. He believes everyone should not be having fun but bowing down and worship God 24/7 without having a choice. God sees nothing wrong; however, Lucifer will not have it. He attacks God; however, the Archangel MICHAEL blocks him. War breakouts and Lucifer transform into seven-headed, ten-story dragon with ten horns, and a sixteen story wing spanned. ABISHAI, LYDIA, CORNELIUS, and ARIEL assists Michael in defeating The Great Dragon; however, they have to focus on Lucifer's angels MELCHIZEDEK, AKEL DAMA, JEZEBEL, and SAPPHIRA. Michael finally breaks though defeating Lucifer and his angels are hurtled to earth. Satan is furious and wages war against God.

Back in the kid’s playroom, they still have their eyes closed. “Wow, Mama this is so cool. It looks so real,” Sara replied.  
“Because, Heaven is real.”  
“Yeah, it's as if you can just reach out and touch everything. So what about the angel how many angels are there?” Joel asked. His mother replied, “There are multitudes of angels.”  
“So you don't know how many there are?”  
“No one knows for sure, because not all of the angels are in Heaven any more.”  
“So what happen to them?” Sara asked.  
“Well, some of them turned evil, everyone is given a choice to service or God or not, including the angels. ”  
Joel, ”So, how many fell?”  
“It started with one and His name is Lucifer. He was the Chief Seraphim of music and the most beautiful Archangel in Heaven.”  
“So, why did he fall?” he asked.  
“Hang on, I’m getting there.”  
“Oh okay,”  
“Now, where was I? Oh, yes now I remember.”  
The kids still have their eyes closed. They drift back to Heaven.  
...  
There are multitudes of angels and they all have different ranks. You have Seraphim; angels of love, light and fire, and guardians of God’s throne. Next, you have Cherubim; angels of harmony, wisdom, and guardians of the sanctuaries. The third, you have Throne; angels of will, justice, and givers of positive energy. The fourth, you have Dominions; angels of intuition, the leaders, and give guidance to lower angels. The fifth, you have Virtues; angels of choice, motion, and provides enlightenment. The sixth, you have Powers; angels of power, defense, and keepers of history; warriors. The seventh, you have Principalities; angels of time, blessings, guardians of countries, cities, and educators of Earth. The eight, you have Messengers; guardians of humans, nature, and the messengers of mankind. And last, you have Archangels; ruling angels, God’s emissaries, and protectors of human life.   
The three angels, who are referred to the most in scripture are the Archangel Gabriel the Chief messenger, the Archangel Michael Chief Priest; and head warrior, and The Archangel Lucifer Chief Seraphim of the music.  
Lucifer was the most beautiful and cunning of all the angel and he lead the rebellion against God. After God created humans, Lucifer became angry and then his heart was filled jealousy, bitterness, hatred, and prideful. He could not understand why God would create something in his image, give them free will, give us paradise, and make them more beautiful than him. It’s why, he tricked Eve into eating from the Tree of Good and Evil. He want to corrupt and destroy God’s most precious creation. He succeed; however, God had another plan.  
…  
Lucifer was furious. He stood before God’s Throne and said, “God, how could you this? I thought... I was your greatest creation. You made them perfect, you gave them dominion over everything, you gave them free will, and how dare you make them after your own image. You should make them bow down and worship you.”  
“What are you talking about, my friend?” God replied.  
“Oh, don't you dare play stupid with me Lord. You know exactly what I'm talking about God. Lord, they should be bowing down and worship you; you should have more control over your people.” Lucifer shouts.  
“Lucifer, they are not doing anything wrong. Now, go back to what you were doing.”  
“But Lord... you're not listening, and if you will not listen to me. Then, I'll make you listen, too me.”  
“I'm listening; however, they are fine.”  
“No, it is not fine. I will make you listen. They should be your slaves.”  
“Lucifer! Hold your tongue.”  
“God, if you will not make the worship you, then I will make them worship me. I will ascend. I will exalt myself above you. I will assume your. I will place throne above yours…”  
“Lucifer!”  
“I will rule everyone and everything including you!” Lucifer was out raged.  
Lucifer draws his sword and lunges to attack. He is blocked. It is the Archangel Michael. He throw Lucifer back. Michael glanced towards God.  
God, “Get him out of house, now!”  
“My pleasure.” Michael replies with smirk.  
“I will never leave.”   
They stare each other down with the thousand-mile stare.  
Michael stands about 6ft 7in. He is about 240 pounds of solid cut muscle. His wingspan 35ft wide. His armor is a sterling silver angel's breastplate, which covers his front and his back, with sterling silver shoulder pads, underneath his armor; he wears a golden warlord's tunic, and under the tunic, he wears a crimson red chain mail. Over his hands, he wears sterling silver angel gauntlets, and his pants are crimson red slack with a golden belt. For his feet, he wears sterling silver angel's greaves; and his has long pitch black. His sword 6ft long with a 2ft wide sterling silver blade, and 1ft golden handle with all 12 birthstones in bedded on three corners of the handle four on each side, and a leather black grip.  
Lucifer stands about 5ft 11in 170 pounds of cut muscle, and his wingspan is about 28ft wide. His armor is a sterling silver dragon scaled breastplate, which covers his front and his back, with sterling silver dragon scaled shoulder pads, underneath his armor; he wears a pitch-black dragon's tunic, and under his tunic, he wears a crimson red chain mail. Over his hands, he wears sterling silver dragon scaled gauntlets. He wears pitch-black slack with sterling silver belt, and sterling silver dragon scaled greaves; and he has long blonde hair. His sword is 5ft long with a 2ft wide crooked sterling silver blade, and 1ft golden handle with 4 sapphires, 4 blood red rubies, and 4 jasper stones in bedded into all three corners of the handle with a black leather grips around the handle.  
Michael and Lucifer swords clashes, and when they do spark start flying. It is sword against sword. They were blocking and dodging each other attacks. When, suddenly Michael finally slices through Lucifer's armor.  
Lucifer drops to his knees, in fit of rage. His heartbeats start pumping faster and faster as begins his transformation and his beauty diminishes into a dark and horrifically, terrifying ten-story seven-headed, fire breathing dragon with ten horns; two horns on the first three and one on the last four. His wings spanned stretching to eighty feet wide. His hands and arms turn into dragon's claws, and his feet and legs turn into dragon's feet.   
Then Michael pushes a button on the right side of their collar and helm form over their heads and shields form from their left and to some from their right arms. Lucifer spits fire from his mouths. Michael lifts his shield to block the fire.  
“You fool, I am Lucifer; Satan the Devil; the Great Dragon did you honestly think you could defeat me so easily?” “ Angels, attack!”  
Then a huge war broke out in heaven, Michael and his angels fought against Lucifer and his angels.  
Michael has several angels at his command but here are four he worked with more. You have Cornelius, the courageous; Abishai, the honorable; Lydia, the passionate; and Ariel, the just.  
Lucifer has several fallen angels at his command but here are four angels he works with the most. You have Akel Dama, the deadly; Melchizedek, the cunning; Jezebel, the enchantress; and Sapphira, the sorceress.  
Michael and his warriors were focusing all of their efforts on Lucifer. They were dodging Lucifer's fire while trying to block his sword attacks, and keeping Satan's angels under submission. They were jumping away from the fiery flames of Satan's breath. While he was blowing the fire, his demons would swoop into attack Michael and his angels.  
Then suddenly, Michael finally got in one might blow, and he hit Lucifer so hard he was hurled out of heaven along with his angels; and like a flash of lightning Lucifer and angels fell to earth and landed into a place called Hell, and they are doomed to stay there for eternity until the day of judgment.  
Michael shouted in victory, “You will never win.”  
Everyone in Heaven shouted in victory.  
“So, you want to kick me out of heaven do you? Then I will make the earth a living hell. I will make your creation wish they were never born. These souls are now mine.” Lucifer replied with an evil glare and smirk.   
“This means war!”  
…  
Meanwhile back in the playroom, Sara and Joel barely able to keep their eyes open. They fine fall asleep. Samantha is laying the children into their beds.   
…  
After Lucifer fell, Adam and Eve did fall and were exiled from the Garden of Eden. Michael the Archangel and Jesus approached God and kneels.  
“Father,” Jesus said, “with Lucifer falling, we know he is going to corrupt the the world.”  
“I am well aware of Satan's plan.”  
Suddenly one of the unborn's said, “Send me, God.”  
The Jesus replied, “No Father, I will go. They are our creation; and I will be the Messiah. I will restore what the Devil as stolen and fulfill the law. I will bring our friends and home.”  
“I agree,” God Replied. “Michael, seen your angels in the world. They will help spread My Word and being ready to combat against the physical, mental, and emotion attacks of our Adversary and his fallen army.”   
“It will be do, Lord.”  
Jesus and Michael are heading to the world. They look at each one last time be for leaving they shake each others hand.  
“Well Lord, here we are?” Micheal replied. “It's time we tipped the scales back in our favor.”  
“Yes! my Friend. Satan wants a war. We'll give him one.”  
“The beauty is,” Michael replied “he doesn't stand a chance; and he will never know what hit him.”  
“Oh! He will know exactly who it is because, I am coming for him. He's dead!” Jesus replied.  
Jesus made it to Earth and He fulfilled the Law. Satan and even Demon in Hell were celebrating the death of Jesus.  
“YES!” he shouted. “I told you! I told you! You're word and prophecies have nothing on me.”  
Then suddenly, Jesus kicked down the doors and made a bee-line for Satan's Throne. He did not stop for anyone or anything. Satan starting screaming. Jesus grabs him with hand and beat the daylights of out him.   
Jesus picked up an undying worm from the ground, he took the image of the cross, and he puts it in the worms mouth. And, then shoves it down Satan's throat. The image of Jesus's death, burial, and resurrection will play in Satan's mind for eternity. They Jesus grab the key to death, hell, and the grave.  
Jesus look at Satan on his way out,”Now! It is finished.” Jesus raises on the third day and He return to Heaven. With the Holy Spirit's help, Michael and his angels are fighting the hordes of Hell. With the intent, everyone who calls on the name of Jesus and baptized will be saved.


	4. Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the story, Sam finally gets her kids to sleep. Her husband Officer NATHANIEL ADAMS gets home from a long day. Sara sneaks downstairs to greet him. He finds out Sam has been tell their kids Bible stories. He is not happy.

In the driveway, Samantha hears the tiny squeak of a car break. It is her husband. Lieutenant Nathaniel Adams enters the kitchen from the garage. Samantha greets him with a hug and kiss. “Hey babe, how was work?”  
“Painful, I am exhausted and starving.”  
“We have some leftover spaghetti and meatballs. I'll heat it up for you.”  
“Sounds amazing. What’s for dessert?”  
“If you ask, Then you’re not old enough.” she gently whispers in his ear.  
“Oh! I’ll have that instead.”  
Sara's head eases past the corner.  
“Daddy!”  
She leaps into his arms as Samantha heads towards the refrigerator.  
“Hey Princess, how are you?”  
“I'm good.”  
“You're supposed to be in bed.” her mother replied.  
“Aw, but... but…”  
“No but, got to bed.” Samantha replies with a raised eyebrow.  
Sara sighs, “Ok.”   
“Come on, I'll take you to your bed.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Nathan and Sara walk upstairs. He tucks her in bed.  
“Good night Princess.”  
“Good night, daddy.” before he close the door, “Hey daddy...”  
“What is it sweetheart?”  
“Do you believe in Heaven?”  
He sighs, “Well, I am not really sure. Why, do you ask?”  
“Mamma told us the story of Heaven and creation. I was curious.”  
“Well, I believe there are good people in the world. Where they go after this life, no one really know. Do you believe in Heaven?”  
“I do.” she answered.  
Well, if you believe heaven, then that is fine by me, ok. Now, go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow.”  
“Ok, good night. I love you daddy.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.”  
He kisses her on the forehead and lefts the room.  
Nathan returns to the kitchen. Samantha takes the plate of spaghetti from the microwave. Nathan kisses her on the back of her head.  
Sam looks at him as takes his seat, “Don't forget. You will have take Sara to school in the morning for career day. Because Joel and I are going to the Birmingham Zoo for his class field trip.”  
“I remember.”  
“So, did you get her to sleep?”  
“Yea... I did.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Sara asked, ‘If I believe in heaven?’”  
“Oh, what did you tell her?”  
“I said, ‘I didn’t know where a person goes when they die.’” Nathan rolls his eyes, “Of course, when someone fills their head with nonsense.”  
“Heaven isn’t nonsense.”  
“Jesus, Sam! Why would take hint? God does not exist, period.”  
“But, he does exist.”  
“No, no… no! He doesn’t!”  
“Telling the kids Bible stories is a waste of time.”  
“It’s not a waste of time… too me.”  
“Well, it is too me.” Nathan yells. “Why do you believe in Him?”  
“Let me ask you this, “If God is great, why would allow an innocent child be molested or raped? Why would he allow terrorists or watch an old lady be gunned down for walking her dog?”  
He continues, “Why would he allow my mother to be raped and murdered in front my father; and then they killed him and no witnesses or suspects.”  
“It’s why you became a cop.” she sighs, “You know, I do not have the answers for that.”  
“Well, someone does and if it were up to me, God should be the one arrested.”  
“Keep your voice down! You’ll wake up the kids.” she takes his empty plate to the sink. Sam is fight the tears as one rolls do her cheek.  
“You're right. There are things in this world that can't be explained however, I do love God and so do the kids.”  
“Well, until you explain why God can be so cruel. I refuse to believe in God.”  
Nathan goes to wrap his arms around her she shrugs. “I may not have all of the answers; however, I do know God is not evil.”  
“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s God and I have understanding. He stays out of my way; and I will stay out of his.”  
“I forgive you.” she gentles ease into his arms. “I love you but, I will not stop being a Christian and I will not stop telling Bible stories.  
“Sam, I love you; however, I will need more proof than, ‘because The Bible says So.’"  
“It's ok. I love you, too.” They hold each other. He gently kisses her on the cheek and then softly on the lips.  
“So, do I still get dessert?”  
She whispers softly in his ear, “How about some forbid fruit?” He grin as Sam grabs his arm, and they quietly head upstairs. They were unaware Sara was listening. She quickly slips back into her bed. She prays, “Dear God, it’s me, Sara… Sara Adams. Please, help my daddy too, love you. I… I do not wanna go to heaven without him. Please, help him. Amen.”


	5. Nathan's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a typical Tuesday evening. Nathaniel Adams is with his youth group. They were going ready for their annual trip to summer camp. His mother and father Patricia and Captain Steven Adams of the Auburn Police Department were with him. Nathan was so excited. He gives his mother and father hugs and kisses. Not knowing, it would the last time he would ever see them.

It was a typical Tuesday evening. Nathaniel Adams is with his youth group. They were going ready for their annual trip to summer camp. His mother and father Patricia and Captain Steven Adams of the Auburn Police Department were with him. Nathan was so excited. He gives his mother and father hugs and kisses. Not knowing, it would the last time he would ever see them.  
…  
Nathan was with parents; and they are in the church parking lot for their bus to arrives. The other parents and kids are checking their luggage; making sure they have everything they need. The bus finally arrives. Everyone claps and shouts.  
His mother give him a hug and kiss, “You behave and have fun. We’ll here when you get back.”  
“Pat, he going to Youth Camp not a funeral. Come here son.” Nathan and his father hug and shake hands. Ignore the fact, his dad slipped him an extra two-hundred bucks. “We’ll see you in a week, Son. I’m proud of you.”  
“Thanks dad.”  
Nathan and the rest of kids board the bus and leave. Nathan and his youth are head to a youth camp is Texas. Jessi, his youth, noticed he was a bit on edge. He make his way to Nathan’s seat.  
“Hey Nathan, are you ok?”  
“Mm, 50/50 I don’t know, I have the weird feeling.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know, it’s like something really bad happened.”  
“It’s probably your nerves. The first time I when out of town without my parents. I was terrified.”  
“Real?”  
“Hey Brother Jessi, you are need at the front.” someone yelled. “I’m coming.”  
“All I’m saying is give it time. The feeling will go away and, we can even call your parent at our next stop. I have an extra calling card.”  
“Thanks, Brother Jessi.”  
“Anytime, now my boss is calling me to the front.”  
His wife replies, “And, do you forget it.”   
They didn’t notice Ariel, Cornelius, and Lydia were trying to get his attention; however, no one listened. They make it to the youth camp. Nathan is still unsettled but, he took Jessi’s advice. He did call home; however, no one answered. Later, He called dad’s best friend and partner Lieutenant David Howard's.   
“Hello Dave, it’s Nathan. I tried calling my house but no one answered. Is my dad there?”  
“Hey bud, he’s here. They have on an assignment. I had to come back and do some paper work.”  
“Oh… ok. Do you know where my mother is?”  
“They she’s spending time with some of her friends. I don’t really know, my wife wouldn’t give me any details.”  
“Ok, thanks Uncle David. I’ll see y’all in week.”  
They hang up the phone. Nathan ran of to the volleyball court. He was still unsettled but, it did not stop him from having fun.  
…  
The Lieutenant hangs up the phone and he is grieving. He didn’t have the heart to ruin in nephew week. There is police tape across the front door of his house; and bloodstains across the walls of his parents bedroom, and, two bodies new bodies in autopsy.  
Daisy, David’s wife, asked, “Why did you tell him?”  
“I wanted to give him the rest of the week, before dealing with this.” he replied holding Daisy as they mourn the loss of Patricia and Steven Adams.  
…  
Nathan and his youth group return. He was surprised at first to David and Daisy. He gets off the bus.  
“Hey Uncle David; Aunt Daisy, where are my parents?” Nathan asked.  
David strokes his chin, “We need to talk.”  
They explain what happened... He grips them tight.  
A few day later, they held the funeral for Patricia Amelia Turner and Captain Steven Nathaniel Adams. The service end. Brother Jessi, “Hey Nathan, how are holding up?”  
“My parents were murdered. How do think I’m doing?” Nathan replied with a scorn tone. “No offense, but I’m not in the Pastor.”  
“Look! I know you’re angry and want answers; but, you to be patent. These thing take time. Please, do not lose hope.”  
“Pastor! Please stop talking. I’m sick and tired of the lying. You told me everything was going to fine. I’m done listening to you; and I will not be apart of a hypocritical religion.”   
Nathan was going ballistic. He shrugged Jessi away; stormed off, and never returned to church or had anything to with religion altogether.   
“He really hates God.” Jezebel exclaimed.    
Akel Dama, Jezebel, and Melchizedek grin and watch from another mausoleum in the cemetery. “Perfect!” Akel Dama replied, “Keep an eye on this one, Melchizedek.”  
“With please, are you coming Jezebel?” Melchizedek asked. “No!” Akel Dama commanded, “I have another assignment for her.”  
“Fair enough,” he replied.  
Melchizedek follows Nathaniel. Nathan look at the mausoleum but no one was their. He shakes it out and leaves.


	6. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Adams and Samantha, his wife, wake up from a pleasurable night. They do their normal routine one wakes the kids and the other makes coffee. It's a quite morning before everyone starts their day.

It is a new day. The alarm on Samantha’s and Nathan’s clock goes off. Sam rolls over and kisses him on the forehead and then the lips. Nathan wraps his arms around.  
Sam grins, “Good morning, it’s time to get up.  I’ll get the kids.”  
“And, I will make coffee.”  
“Right.”  
Nathan is slowly rolling out of bed and he puts his slipper on, and he heads downstairs. While, Sam is slowly rolls out of bed, and she makes her way down the hallway to the kids' rooms. She knocks on Sara's door, and she gently opens it. “Sara sweetie, it's time to get up.”  
She walks over to Sara bed, and she gently shakes her to wake. Sara finally opens her.  
“Good morning mommy”  
“Good morning sweetie, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late for school.” Sara yawns, “I know. I'm getting up.”  
“That's a good girl. I be back to check on you in a minute.”  
“Ok…”  
Sara is rolling out of bed as Sam is leaving room. Sara stretches, “Mommy, I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you downstairs.”  
Sam step out and she gently closes the door, and she walks across the hallway to wake up Joel. She knocks on his door and she gently opens it. She goes over to Joel's bed.  
“Joel, it's time to get up.”  
Joel rolls over. She nudges him a few times, and he finally wakes up. He slowly opens and rubs his eyes. “Mommy…”  
“Yes Hun, it's I. It's time to get up.”  
“Ok mommy, I'm getting…” He starts to roll back over.   
“Joel, come on. Get up. I'm going down, and I'll see you in a few ok. And do not forget we are going to the zoo.”  
“Ok, ok, I’m up.” He finally sits up as she is heading out the door. Sam heads downstairs and into the kitchen.  
Nathan is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Sam walks over to him and kisses him on the forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” he kissed her back “Are the kids up?”  
“Of course, Joel was a bit difficult, but you know Joel. He's just like his father.”  
“Yeah well, what can we do?” Sam sits down with her coffee as Nathan finishes his, “Well, I'd better start getting ready. I'll be upstairs if you need me.”  
Nathan heads upstairs as Sara and Joel are making their way down.  
Sara leaps into his arm and greets him with a hug, “Morning Daddy.” He lifts and hugs holds her, “Are still taking me to school?”  
“Of course, I wouldn't miss it. You can't have a career day without the best display there, and you get to ride the front seat of my police car.”  
“Yes!”  
Joel is still rubbing his eyes, “Good morning daddy.”  
“Good morning, to you too champ.” He puts Sara down. “Are you ready for your field trip to the zoo?”  
“Of course,”  
“Ok, now go eat your breakfast; I'll be back down in a second.” The kids head into the kitchen as Nathan headed upstairs. “We will.”  
A few minutes later, Nathan had finished putting on his Police uniform. Samantha is already downstairs with the kids. Sara and Joel are sitting at the kitchen table they  finished their breakfast. Nathaniel walks back downstairs dressed out in his complete uniform.  
Nathan hollers, “OK teams let's move out.” Samantha and the kids walk into the foyer. She grins and raises an eyebrow. “Wow Lieutenant, you know I have a weakness for a man in uniform” She kisses him on the lips.  
Joel was disgusted, “Ew, get a room.”  
“Shh, you’ll ruin the moment” Sara grinned.  
“Yep,” he grabs his mother’s arm. “Let’s go.”  
Nathan helps Sara give into the car. While, Sam and Joel take the SUV. The garage door opens. Sam and Nathan both open their driver side doors.   
Nathan looks at Sam, “Oh Sam, there is some construction on 280. Take the interstate if you can.”  
“I planned on it. It’s quicker taking 85.”   
“Nice! See ya tonight?”   
Nathan grins, “Of course, see ya tonight. I love you.” She grins back, “I love You too.”  
Sara waves as her mother closes the door and drive away.


	7. The Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is giving he presentation to his daughter class however, they get interrupted. Ms Jones, the principle, has some horrible news. Samantha and Joel are in a fatal car accident.

The school bell ring, Sara’s class was crowded with both student and teacher because it was career day. It was Nathan’s turn to give his presentation however, there was a knock on the door. Ms Jones, Sara’s principle, enters.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt. Sara, may I speak to you and your father for a minute?”  
“Oh boy, my first day back in school and I get in trouble,” he replies as the student laugh.  
Nathan and Sara step into the hallway and Ms. Jones is fighting the tears. “What’s wrong?” Sara asked. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” tear are pouring of her. “I’m afraid there has been an accident on I-85.”  
Nathan and Sara’s hearts sank. “Woah… when… when did this happen?” Nathan asked. “It… o... oh god, it happened about 45 minutes ago. The wreck occurred on I-85 south to Birmingham.” Ms. Jones couldn’t hold it in any longer.  
“Ms. Jones,” Nathan in a stern tone, “Did something happen to Sam and Joel?”  
“Yes... I'm so sorry. They are gone.”  
Nathan and Sara gripping each other tight. The entire class are crying with them. They huddle around them.  
…  
It is 8:15 am. Sam and Joel were heading toward the off-ramp on exit 51 going to Birmingham. Meanwhile, there are two guys jawing and racing each other on the interstate several miles behind them going between 90-95 miles per hour. They were flying passed and swerving the other cars. They are cursing on the interstate when two cars are racing. They are swerving in and out.  
They are flying passed Samantha. When suddenly, the first car blows both front tires, and his car does a front flip and crashes in front the other racing car. The driver in the second car swerves to miss but he slammed on the brakes crashing into other. Sam couldn’t move and had to slam on her. She could stop in time.  
Unfortunately, one the race cars has a meth lab in the trunk and it ignited right as Samantha and Joel hit the cars because of an engine fire. Sam and Joel were screaming from the top of their lungs. No one could get to get over to them. By the time they did, it was too late.  
The ambulance arrives; the firefighter are hosing out the fire; and the police officer are getting statements and directing the slow moving traffic. In the midst of the wreckage, Akel Dama appears.  
He snickers, “These souls belong to me.” He reaches down to grab Samantha and Joel. But Cornelius quickly intervenes.

“Don't, you touch them. These two belong to God the rest are yours.”  
“No, the dead belong to me.” Cornelius reaches for his sword,“Do you dare defy the words of Lord?”   
Akel Dama reaches for Samantha and Joel, but they shock him. Then crosses appeared on both of their foreheads.  
“These two have accepted Christ, but the others have not.”  
“Fine, have it your way.” Akel Dama takes the two races; and Cornelius takes Samantha and Joel as the fire is being put out.


	8. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Samantha and Joel, Nathan's angry toward God increase to the point it forbid to even a Christian or attend church.

Days later, Sara, Nathan, and their loved one are attending Sam and Joel’s funeral and paying their respects. Brother Jessi gets to the pulpit. Where was an empty seat next to Nathan. Melchizedek appears to sitting however, no one can see him or the other demons in the room.  
“We lay Samantha Ashley Rodriguez Adams and Nathaniel Joel Adams Jr. to rest. And, grieve with their beloved family Sara Amelia Morgan Adams and Lieutenant Nathaniel Joel Adams Sr….”  
“How could a loving God take your family again?” Melchizedek uttered softly into Nathan’s ear. Look at what God has done, it's like you said, "If God is a God love, why didn't protect them?"  
“You’re right.” Nathan said under his breathe and became increasingly angry. “It is God’s Fault.” Sara notices her father was thinking to himself. It draw her curiosity. “Dad, are you ok?” She glances around the room including the empty seat next to her father but, she saw nothing.  
“who are you taking too?”  
“No one honey, I was thinking out loud.” He whispered into her, “We’ll talk more later, pay attention.”  
Jessi is still talking, “Yes, their loss is tragic and I know we all miss seeing them smile, hear their laughter, and receiving their warm hugs. And instead of thinking about how they died, remember how the lived, and remember they are now running through the field of Heaven.”  
The funeral is ending Nathan and Sara are heading towards their vehicle. Jessi stops them. “Nathan, got a minute?”  
“No, not really.” they get to their vehicle, “Nathan, God is not to blame.” Nathan glares at the pastor, “Yes, he is. God is deserves all of the blame. Pastor, the best thing God can do is stay of my way and go to hell.”  
Nathan crouches and looks his daughter in the eyes, “ Listen Sara there is no God. And, if there were a God, he would have stopped them from dying. He would not have allowed this to happen.”  
Sara’s tearing up, “But daddy…”  
“No but... Now, I'll not have speaking of God ever again. There is no God.”  
Unaware, Abishai and Melchizedek are staring each other down.  
“No! Sara you are wrong; and, if there is a God, He will pay. You will never go back to church. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir.” she slowly turns to open her car door and steps in, “I love you daddy, but you're wrong. You're dead wrong.”  
He closes the door behind her. Abishai and Melchizedek are nowhere to be found. Melchizedek walks away with an evil-smirking grin on his face. Sara and Nathan drive off.


	9. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is now a senior in high school and despite her fathers warning. She still chose to attend church and continues her walk with the Lord. Sara has to deal with a bully a long with her Nathan constant gripping.

Eight years later, Sara is now a gorgeous 17 almost 18 years old and senior in high school. Her father is now Captain of the Police Department. They are both getting ready to start their day. Sara looks into her bathroom mirror. Then, she hears a knock on her bedroom door.  
“Sara, are you ready?” her father yells through the door.   
“Yes dad, I’m coming.” She open her door. Nathan is speechless because she is the spitting image of her mother. “Hello, dad are we going or what?”  
He gains his composure “Oh… oh yea… right, let’s go.” Sara grab her book bag, purse, iPhone, keys, and they head out the door. They get into Nathan’s patrol car and head to school.  
Nathan and Sara would normally go to the high school; however, Sara is taking college entry courses in Philosophy, English, and Science to supplement her honors high school class. They pull into the university. Before Sara can get out of the car, her father stops her.  
“Oh, before I forget. I want you to come straight home after school today.”  
“Dad, I can't. It Wednesday. I have human video practice around 5 and then church, right after.”  
“I know what day of the week it is, and I need you to come straight home.”  
“Dad, I’m not going to argue with you again. I am going to church.”  
“And! I told you, “ he shouts. “I do not want you going to church.”  
“But that’s not for you to decide” she replies with an under handed tone. “Hey, don’t you dare talk to me like that again. Do you hear me, young lady? It’s not up for debate. I am you father and you will go straight home after school. Is that understood?”  
Sara quickly gets out and yells, “Fine!” as she slams the door. “I’m going to be late for class” as she storms off. Nathan shakes his head. They didn’t see Sapphira lurking in the shadows.  
Sara makes it to her class just as the tardy bell rings. Mr. Theriault a professor in theology enters the classroom. He sets his briefcase on his desk and writes on the door. “Good morning everyone, today's topic “Is it Spiritual Warfare or Karma?” Alicia Cartum raises her.  
“Yes, Ms. Cartum?”  
She asks, “I beg your pardon but what do Spiritual Warfare have to do with anything?” Sara raises her hand. “Ms. Adams,” Alicia rolls her eyes, “It’s her majesty!” Alicia interrupt, “I’m sorry. Is there a cross in this build?”  
“Excuse,” Sara replied “spiritual warfare and the battle between good and evil are not only Christian topics.”  
“You could have fooled me.” mocking Sara’s comment. “It’s true. People spend twice as much time trying figure and study the paranormal or the supernatural world everyday including you, right.” Alicia glares at her. “I mean you are practicing…”  
Mr. Theriault interrupt, “Woah, ladies time out. Let’s not argue. But, Sara is right. The topic of the supernatural and subcategory have been the topic and debates been going on since time began. We are simply doing an overview of the subject. We are not going to Sunday school, ok.”  
Alicia is still glaring as Sara takes her seat. Sara glances back and shrugs her shoulders “like what.” Alicia whisper in her, “You’re die.” Fear grips Sara’s face as Mr. Theriault continues.  
Sara is facing the front a student throw paper, shooting spit wads, and other item towards Sara. Jezebel is unseen in the corner. The bell rings Sara couldn’t get out of her seat any faster. She hurts to the stairs but, she is not fastest enough. Alicia and group grab her and slam her against wall.  
“Who do you think you are, bitch?” Alicia is not very tall or stout; however, her friend are. They pin Sara against the wall as Alicia slaps her. “If I ever hear talk about us, the next it won’t be a slap in the face. I will personally cut off your and mail your father office. Do I make myself clear?”  
They quickly let her go because, someone entering the stairwell. It was Sara best friend Megan Joiner. “You’ve been touch by angel,” one of Alicia friends commented as the quickly exit. Megan spot Sara two three floor down. Sara’s gaining her composure as Megan makes her way down.  
“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.” Megan replied as she approaches the second floor. “Yea Meg, I’m here.” Sara brushes herself off. Megan notices she had been crying.  
“Are you alright?” Megan asked. “Not really,” Sara answered.  
“You got into another fight with your dad.”  
“Yea but…”  
“But what?” Sara murmurs, “It’s not just my dad.”  
“Seriously, It’s Alicia isn’t it?” Sara’s eyes wonder hoping to dodge the question. “You can’t continue to let her bully you.”  
“I know, It’s just… never mind. I’m starving.” They head to the first floor and across the commons to the student center. They see Sara boyfriend Aaron and his best friend Caleb. They make their way to the line. They get their food and find the table where the boy are sitting.  
“Hey babe,” Sara kisses Aaron. “How is your day going?” She sits next to him and Megan sits next to Caleb. Who replied with a sarcastic, “My day was great, thanks for asking.” Megan jabs him in the side with her elbow. “It’s been a long day.”  
Alicia and her friends enter the cafeteria. “Oh... um... look, it’s time to go.” They quickly grab their food to go. “But, we just got here” Aaron said, “I’m confused.” Megan turns his head, “Oh.” They quickly and quietly sneak out of the cafeteria and get to the elevator.  
The boys walks the girls to their bus. Sara asks, “Are y’all coming to church tonight?”  
“Well, I am.” Aaron replied. “What about you Caleb, are you coming?” Megan asked. “Sorry church really isn’t my thing; but you have fun.” He answered. Megan and Sara roll their eyes, “Well, it’s been fun but we’ve gotta go.”   
Sara kisses Aaron. Megan head towards the bus Caleb leans in to kiss her. “Um No.”  
“Aw, why not?” he sighed.   
“Well… come to church and that may change.”  
Caleb raises an eyebrow. The girl get on the bus. The wave at the boys and the bus drives away.


	10. It’s Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and her best friend Megan get beat up in an alleyway after Sara deliberately disobeys her father to come straight home from school. The Archangel Micheal and his team assist their boyfriends in defending the girls against their attackers.

The girl are still on the bus and they are heading to Megan’s home. Megan look at Sara, “So, are you ready for the youth rally on Saturday?” she asks. “Absolutely, I can wait perform our new human video. It's going to be awesome.”  
A girl sitting across from Sara overheard their conversation. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what is a human video?” Sara answers, “A human video is where you take a song and you act out the lyrics.”  
“Oh… well that’s cool, is it like interpretive dance?”  
“Yea, Sometime you’ll dance, some will be all sign language, and other you be a bend. it real depends on the song. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Robin.” The shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you Robin. I’m Sara and this my best friend Megan.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Megan waves and asks, “So Robin, do you go to church anywhere?”   
“No… I’m not really religious. I’ve been church but, it’s not really my thing.”  
Ok cool, well if you ever change your mind. You may join us at the Tabernacle on Gay   
Street.”  
“Yea, we are have a youth rally this Saturday at the Arena. You should come watch us perform.”  
“Oh awesome, I’ll think about it.”  
Sara notices a couple of police cars almost two lights away. She was getting antsy because she remember her father's warning. “I’m sorry to cut this shot; but this is our stop.”   
Megan is puzzled. Megan looks ahead, “Oh, right. Well Robin, it was nice to meeting you and we hope to see you Saturday.”  
“Ok cool. I’ll think about it. Bye.”  
“Later”  
Megan and Sara grab their things and rush out the door. They got off at the first stop but Sara accidentally and unknowingly left her phone on the bus. It was on silent and both her father tried calling.  
Meanwhile Michael, Cornelius, Abishai, Lydia, and Ariel are all training on a rooftop across from where the girl were walk. Abishai’s gut turned. He notice the girls were going to pass a really bad section.  
“Hey guy, guy…” Everyone’s attention. Michael asked, “What’s up?”  
Michael and everyone stop and they take look as Abishai is pointing toward the girls. The girls are walking down a very creepy part of town. As they are walking, they walk past a very dingy and bloodcurdling alleyway.  
Lydia heart sank, “Michael, what do we do?”  
“We need to wait. We can intervene until some give us the command.”  
Cornelius added, “Plus, the girl may not even need us.”  
Ariel replied, “Well, let’s wait and see what happens.”  
The girls approach the alley and a creepy guy get their attention. Hey ladies, what's up?  
“The sky,” Sara replied trying to avoid him. “Hey, what’s the rush?” He continues getting in their way, “excuse us.”  
“Oh, two gorgeous women like yourselves. May I be a gentlemen and walk y’all home?”  
“Hell no,” Megan shouted. Sara look for phone. She goes into panic mode. “I lost my phone.” The man reach for them but the quickly evade him by going into the alley. The girls hide behind a dark entryway for a minute. Sara looks back.  
“Good, the coast is clear, Megan.” She reach over get Megan’s attention but, she was gone. Sara is looks for her. “Meg, Megan, where are you?” she whispers. She finally finds Megan crouched behind a wall.  
“Meg, there you are. I was looking all over the place.” Megan tries to quiet Sara, because she heard some voice and did what them notice. “Keep your voice down. We’re not alone.” Sara grabs Megan be the arm. Suddenly, it get really quiet and really creep.  
They started to head back. “Where do you think you’re going?” They frost. “We’re sorry. We got lost. We didn’t mean to start trouble.” The man grabs the girls. They pull away. “Well, Guess what? You're dead.”  
He grabs the girls by their throats and slams the against the wall. The girls could barely breathe. The man’s laugh made them cringe. Then suddenly, someone grabs him from behind and slams him into the wall behind him. It is Mr. Luis and he is being guided by Cornelius.  
“Who in the hell, are you?” the man spoke in a demonic tone. “I’m your worst nightmare, boy.” The man raises his arm and they are cover with demonic and Wiccan symbols. “You just pissed off the wrong priest.” The man become possessed by a legion of demons.  
The girl gain some of their strength back. They run toward the other entrance as Mr. Luis and the man start to fight. The alley they are in has two entrances. It was almost a quarter of mile long.  
The girls get cut off by two more men. “Where you think you’re going?” they snarled. The have evade and run into a much narrower and a lot darker alleyway to avoid them. The path was solid brick on both side. The girls panic because they run straight into a brick wall. They had no way to escape.  
The alley was swarming with unseen hordes of demons and, they were cheering the the three men. “What! No,” the girl scream as the men grab the girl and slam them against the wall. The girls were cornered. The men began torturing the girl. The men were crawling with demons. Then suddenly, a book bag knock one of the men in the head. There was a sword that followed the same motion knocking one of demon into the wall.  
It was Aaron and Caleb backed by Abishai, Lydia, and Ariel. Michael joined Cornelius. “Oh, you shouldn't have done that.” the thugs replied,”You and your girlfriends are dead.”  
The thugs leap toward Aaron and Caleb. While the demons clash their swords against Michael and Abishai's swords. They are fighting throughout the alley and they are going through walls of the different buildings. While Lydia and Ariel are protect the girls from the rest of the demons.  
“Lydia, Ariel cover the girls. Ab, Cornelius let's send these demons back to hell.” Michael commanded. Lydia and Ariel check the girls pluses.  
“They are alive…”  
“Barely but they're alive.”   
While, they are all fighting. “Good!” Michael shout, “Cornelius, Abishai are you ready.”  
Abishai, “Let us do this.”  
Cornelius, “Let us finish these wanna be losers.”  
Michael, Abishai, and Cornelius all jump into midair and they all shout in unison, “Satan, be gone! in the name of Jesus!”  
Then the entire alley was swarming with light the angels multiplied and vanishing all of demons in the alley, and the priest and his thugs run out of the alley and Mr. Luis and the boys rush over to check on the girl. Mr. Luis checks their pulse. Caleb calls 911.  
“They are alive barely but their alive.”  
“The ambulances are on their way.”  
Aaron was holding Sara, “It is going to be OK girls. You are going to make it. Just hold on. Just hold on.”


	11. Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and her coven cast a spell over Sara. They cannot kill her; however, they can her wish she was dead. Aaron and Caleb are wanting to surprise Megan and Sara; but the girl didn't make it home.
> 
> Aaron calls his girlfriend's cell phone to realize one Megan neighbors have; because Sara drop it. The boys search for girl. They find out the girl's lives are in danger. They rush into help.
> 
> They later meet Sara's father and he wants to know why?

After Megan and Sara got on the Bus, Alicia and her friends were watch a second story window. They moved before anyone could notice and leave around the same time. Alicia and her friends took another elevator. They hit an unmarked button. The doors opens and it is dark. They flip a switch a pentagram with cauldron in the middle appears in black lighting with other Wiccan and satanic symbols covering the wall.  
The group places Sara and Megan’s picture along with a few other ingredients in the cauldron including a napkin with Sara’s blood on it.. They light it and resit their incantation.   
Alicia know she cannot order a hit on Sara; however, she hurt the point they wish they were. “Are you ready Mr. Theriault?”  
“Yes! Yes, I am.” She smirks, “Let’s begin.”  
Meanwhile, Aaron and Caleb attempted surprise Megan and Sara by showing up at Megan’s place. Aaron knock on the door; however, no one answers. Aaron calls Sara phone but no answer there either. They knock on the door finally Megan’s Grandmother Cynthia Joiner answer the door.  
“May I help you, boys?”  
“Oh, we’re friends with Sara and Megan.” She looks at them, “I know who you are. Your Aaron. Sara’s been raving about you. I’m sorry boys. The girl’s haven’t made it back.”  
He look puzzled, “That’s odd, Let me check her phone again.” They can hear it ring but, it is not coming from in the apartment. Some answers, “Hello,” Aaron replies, “Yes, is Sara there?” The a girl answers, “No. I’m Robin. Sara drop her phone on the way home. Who is this?”  
“This Aaron, Sara’s boyfriend.”  
“You sound really close.” there is a knock on her door, “Hold, there is someone at the front door.” She open the door Aaron waves. “Hi,” She look at him, “How did you find?”  
“I just called and, I heard her ring tone through your door.”  
“That’s funny,” she chuckles. “Megan her best friend is you next door neighbor. Have you seen them?”  
“No, they got off at the engineer stop. Here’s her phone. I hope everything works out.”  
“Thanks.”  
Aaron and Caleb head out to find the girl. Then, they two really loud screams coming from the alley. They decide to sneak in through the other. They notice the two guys fight. They ran towards the screams. The boy slung their book bags to distract the other to men. Then, they start to fight with Aaron and Caleb.  
A few minutes later, the alley is light with police lights, when another car pulls up. It is Captain Adam, and he is being greeted by Detective Roberts. Captain Adams steps out of the car. It is a 2015 black and white Chevy Nova customized with all of the police modifications.  
He gets out and is greeted by a detective. “Hey Captain, I'm you make it.”  
“what's the statue.”  
“We'll the girls are badly beaten. They are alive barely but alive.”  
“Any witnesses?”  
“Yea, Reginald Luis, Aaron Carmichael, and Caleb Jones they defended the girls.”  
“Thanks.” Nathan walks toward the three men. “Mr. Carmichael, care to explain why my daughter is being carried away in an ambulance?”  
“I can explain,” Mr. Luis replies, “I was walking past the alley. I heard screaming…”  
“I'm sorry. Are you you Mr. Carmichael?”  
“No!”  
“Then, wait your turn. Aaron, what happened?”  
“Well, Caleb and I walked to the girl the bus as usual.”  
“Why didn’t you go with me?”  
“I had errands to runs; and Caleb lives on the other side if town.”  
“And you just happen to be in the neighborhood.”  
Caleb answered, “We wanted to surprise the girls; however, when we got Megan's place. They were not there. So, we went looking for them.”  
“So, that's when you found the two men fighting and then heard the girls screaming.”  
Mr. Luis answered, “They jumped into help the girls. While I continued to fight the leader.”  
“Thanks. You were a big help. Oh, one more thing Aaron, stay away from my daughter.”  
He close his note pad and walks away.  
The angels are on the root watching The Holy Spirit greets Michael and his team. They kneel.  
“Yes Lord, we hear you.”  
“The Father needs you and your team to assist, attend, and protect the girls. It is your assignment.”  
“We will not fail.”  
The Holy Spirit leaves. Abishai notice glowing red-eyes.  
“Ab, what's up?” Michael asks.  
“Well, I think so. I thought I saw Akel Dama lurking across the street.”  
“I would not double it, which means we need to hurry. OK, come on let us move out. Abishai and Lydia you two ride with Sara. Cornelius and Ariel you two watch after Megan. I will stay nearby in case Satan tries to intervene, OK. Let us go, and may God get the glory.”  
“Ab; Lydia go with Sara. Cornelius; Ariel go with Megan. Death is among us.”  
Abishai looks back and sees nothing. Akel Dama steps back into the shadows, and he vanishes.


	12. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akel Dama is lurking in alley across the street. He make his way into Hell. He enters a man is being dragged behind a chariot. He's being peeled as his body burns along the ground. The screams of souls fill the air as the stench of sulfur, rotting flesh, and ash torch the ground. Akel Dama dives into a pit torturing souls. He rips out the spine of a demon because didn't deserve it and makes it into his new scythe to give it worth. He reaches Satan's Throne. Lucifer is torturing someone as well. He informs Lucifer, Michael and his team are now protecting Sara. Lucifer instructs Akel Dama to wait at the hospital.

Akel Dama is flying through caves and swerving around stalactites and so stalagmites. He makes his way into the bowels of hell. He descends into hell. Someone is being dragged behind a chariot. Souls are screaming in a pit. Akel Dama join the tormentor. He got so angry with a demon, “You’re a pathetic waste of space.” he glared “You are worth to have spine.” He rips out the demon’s spine and makes it into a scythe.  
The hell hounds are devouring the demon carcass. Akel Dama pulls out his scythe as he swoops into a pit of souls. He gets into the middle of them making them go into the air as he slices through them all of them. The souls are screaming in horrific- agony.  
He flies out from the pit and he glides over the dark kingdom. There are cages and dungeons all around the dark kingdom and it stretches. People are being tortured and humiliated. Demons are laughing.  
Hell is approximately the same dimensions as Heaven. However, it is utter darkness. There are different levels for the different degrees for you being in Hell and each section has nothing but pits and cage. It is a dungeon. The ground is glistening and moving because the maggots and worms; and the walls are crawling with grub worms, roaches, and centipedes. And, the souls are devoured and by them.  
The flames are everywhere with rivers and lakes of blood. The horrific smell of sulfur, smoldering ash, decaying and burning flesh feel the air. When you die. You do not lose your five senses. They are increased. So, a pin- prick would like being stabbed in the heart with a butcher knife or dagger. A whip lashing would being like someone shooting you with a cannon at point- blank range. The worst part is you feel it and live it every single for eternity.  
When Akel Dama was approaching Satan’s Throne. He saw a someone being dragged by vehicle going almost 100 mile per hour across the flaming- hot coals, shattered glass, and razors as their skin was being mutilated.  
They was den of witches, warlocks, and other satanic priests, worshipers, and followers being sacrificed, boiled, and burned alive. He also saw men and women who were raised in church. There were ministers, and preachers who knew better; however, they were still being mutilated, raped, and tortured. Something you could can never describe in any book or show on television or movie. Akel Dama was grinning and enjoying every minute of it.  
He was making his approach where 24 elder-demons 12 on the left and 12 on the right (almost like the 24 elders in Heaven). They were lined up and standing at attention. Akel makes to Satan’s Throne and kneels.  
“My Lord, I have news.”  
Satan walks out of the shadow as changes from his dragon to human form. “What news?”  
Akel Dama was trembling, “We did as you commanded. The Captain's daughter and her friend were attacked; however, Michael and his teams should up.”  
Satan snared and smirked, “So, God is protecting them.”  
“What do we do?”  
“We need to stop Michael and his band at all cost. I need you go to the hospital and wait for the ambulance arrive, and when it does you will began doing everything in your power to stop God's angel from achieving their God's plan. The Captain's soul is mine. Now go and do not fail.”  
He looks at Akel Dama. “Place your team in the hospital. You will wait there for further instructions. We will give them hell.” Akel Dama head back to the surface.  
“It’s about time. They showed up. So, we are at it again,” Satan is thinking to himself and getting furious and Shouts, “You sick twist son of a… This one is mine. Do you hear me? He’s mine.”  
Satan hears the screech of a train. He smirks, “It sound like lunch is ready.” New souls arrives. They are immediately bound, chain, and dragged before Satan. They pass through a dungeon of teenage some of them were barely thirteen other between sixteen to eighteen almost nineteen years old. Their screams were deafening as their skin crawls.   
The demons brought one the new souls before Satan. The soul looked at him, “Lord Satan, I have made it. So, where is my part in your kingdom?”  
“Your part!” Satan glared and grab their head a force them to look, “You did you part. They people are here because of you.”  
“Yes, you say, ‘If I sold my soul, I would rule beside you.’" Terror fills their eyes and their face goes pale.   
“Oh really,” Satan strokes their cheek and chin. “-So, I promised to share my powers with you did? Do you want to rule? Do you want my power?”  
They sigh as horrific- terror grips their heart, “Yes, sir…” they murmured.  
Satan whispers in their, “I lied.” with a cringing- demonic laugh “I will never share my power with anyone.” They scream in horror as Satan changes back into the dragon. The souls are thrown into a pit and ripped to shreds as they scream with tears and agony, “You promised. You promise. You promise.” Their screams gets worse. Satan is laughing.


	13. Mission Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Abishai and Lydia are riding with in Sara's ambulance. Abishai is struggling with the death of MIKE a teenage boy he was assigned to protect before working with Michael on this case. Mike was a victim of bullying by members of him own youth group after switching from a public school to private school through him church. Lydia helped Ab to realize you must stay on guard even around our friends,family, and loved ones. Mike choose to commit suicide with help of Jezebel, Melchizedek, and Akel Dama; and once, he made the choice. It was our every ones hand.

The sirens to the ambulance are going out. The EMT's are radioing with dispatch and on route to the local hospital.  
“Dispatch, we need you to contact the hospital. We have two young ladies one Caucasian and the other is Latina, mixed about 16-17 yrs. with major cuts and bruising. One is barely breathing and has a low pulse. It is a trauma 4. Have every available medical personnel waiting in the ER.”  
“Copy that driver, all personnel are ready and waiting.”  
Meanwhile, in the back of the ambulance, Abishai and Lydia are sitting next too Sara; they are watching over her. Lydia notices Abishai is a discouraged.  
“Ab, what's worry?” she asked with concern. He sighs, “Sorry, I was thinking.”  
“I know that look. You know you can tell me anything.”  
“I remember an assignment. It was similar to this one.” Lydia held his hand, “What happened?”

“Years ago, I was assigned to help this kid Michael Sanders. His friends called him, Mike...”  
Abishai continued.  
…  
It was summer night in Northwest Alabama. A thirteen year old boy was attending a bible study with some of his fellow church members and youth members. They were talking about prayer and Michael Sander was curious however, he was still shy to ask questions publicly.  
He approached his friend Steve as they were leaving. “Hey Steve, may I speak to you?”  
“Sure, what on your mind?”  
“I was listening the message about prayer and I was wondering. Will you teach how to pray?”  
“Absolutely, here let me grab my stuff.” He asked Mike, “Do you have a ride home?”  
“I was going to call my mother but I could us a ride, sure.” Steve packed and grabbed his guitar case. “Let’s go.”   
They make it to Steve’s car. They were talking about prayer. Steve look at Mike and said, “Praying is simple. It is our way of communicating with God.” They stopped in next to Steve’s car, “Let me ask you a question?”  
Mike was confused, “Okay, what’s up?”  
“Have you accepted Christ?” Mike was even more confused. “I don't know. I think I have. I mean, I have been to church all my life. My dad in a deacon and my mom is the pianist. They should count for something, right.”  
“Those are all great, but… that’s not what, I asked. I asked if you have accept Jesus Christ as Lord over your life?”  
“Well, I don’t know…” Mike was stunned. “Well, would you like to know?” Steve put hand on Mike’s shoulder, “Sure…” They prayed and they even when back into the house and baptized him.  
“Wow! So, what happen next?” Lydia asked.  
The follow weekend, Steve invite Mike to play football with some of their Youth member. It was great. Steve and Mike get to the because, they have an open football field in the back.  
Steve and Mike are greeted as they arrive. Steve introduces Mike to the member of his Youth Group. “Hey everyone, this is Mike he will be joining our Youth Group in the fall. I invited him and hope get to know a few of you before he gets there.”  
They welcome Mike to the group. There was one of who caught his attention, “Hi, I’m Mike.”  
“Hi, I’m Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam.” They shake hand and Mike asks, “Are you planning?”  
“No! I’m just here to cheer everyone.”  
“Nice!” Steve gets Mike’s attention because they were ready to start playing. He glances back and she bats and winks an eye at him.  
They are wearing flags. Mike is on Steve’s team. The other team has the ball Mike is playing cornerback. The guy in front of him said, “Do you know what they call cornerback? Wide receiver who can’t catch.” The quarterback yell, “Ready! Set! Hut!” snapping the ball and launches it 75 yards deep. Mike plays cornerback for school. He reads the play. He runs passed the wide receiver enough fake him. The ball was launched. Mike stopped, quickly stepped in behind the guy. He jumps into the air and intercepts the ball. “His team yell, Yea!” Sam shouts and cheers him on. He tucks it in the ball and runs it back for a 96 yard.  
“Touchdown!” Steve Yells, “and that’s the ball game.” Everyone is hi-fiving and celebrating. Mike look at the guy and said, “‘unless, a wide receiver has chosen to be a wide receiver.” Everyone laughs. Sam runs to him and give a huge hug.  
They leave the the church and head to dinner. Samantha rides with Steve and Mike. “I wanna thank you for putting David in his place.” she replied while they were in the car.   
“No problem, he seem like a loud mouth.” They sit next to each other at the restaurant. David glared at Mike like he was the devil incarnate.  
“Dave, what you think of Mike?” He shakes his head.“Yea, he’s great.” Lying through his teeth. Sam notices him glaring. She ignores him, and shrugs him off, “So, Mike what was the name of that move? The interception, I mean.”  
“Oh, I call the black hole. It allows my opponent to think they’ve got the upper hand. The quickly step allow the gravity and inertia to bring the ball to me.” She holds his arm.  
“Wow! That’s awesome. So what’s your schedule like. I’d love to see you play.”   
“Oh, definitely?” he laughs. They’re blushing. Mike asked her, “So, where do you do school?”  
“Oh, I go to the private school at the church.”  
“O...ok, cool.” They swapped phone numbers. She put her head on shoulder. “Thank you Mike. I had a lovely time.”  
“Same here.” They left the restaurant all smiles.  
A month passes, school is start and Steve has left for college. Mike walks into his new middle school. He notices a group of guys were picking on this kid.  
“Hey freak, are ready to my homework?” The bully push the kid. “I am not doing it.” He gets slammed against the looks. “I’m sorry. You were saying?”  
Mike pushes the guy off the kid. “Hey, back off.”  
“Excuse me, nooby?”  
“You heard me.” I said, “Back off.” The guy push Mike back. “Let’s go boys. We’ll finish this later.” They knock Mike’s books on the ground. “Idiots” Hey look at the kid, “Are you ok?”  
“Yea, I’m fine. They do it every year.” Mike helps him up. “What’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Taylor, Taylor Theriault, and you?”  
“I’m Mike, Mike Sander.” They shake hand and head to class.  
It was free period. Mike and Taylor were still sitting a classroom. Mike was reading his Bible and Taylor was reading his comic books. Bill, the bully, walked by the room. He noticed and walked in. “Well, well, well, look at what we have here.” The perfect couple his buddy walked in behind. “Let me guess, Taylor’s on top, right?” his friends laugh. Mike rolls his eyes, “Hey leave him allow.”   
Bill shoves Mike’s bible to the ground, and rips Taylor’s comic book, “Or what, you’re going to preach me to death?” he shoves Mike. “Let’s go preacher. Show me you’re Jesus juice powers.” Mike shrugs him off Bill grabs his shirt, “Remember, I am your god here.” Mike pulls away and walks out with Taylor.  
Time past, Mike was still bringing his Bible regardless of the endless taunting and joined the football team. Bill was the captain and quarterback. Taylor was helping the coach with water, towel, and whatever the team needed.  
Samantha, Mike’s girlfriend, would attend every game. He was good. He even earned the respect of Bill and his boys until it all changed.  
The semester was almost complete. Mike was head to the looker. He heard, “Fight, Fight, Fight” coming from the locker.  
Bill was staring down Taylor. “Hey freak, where is my homework?” he pushes. “It’s in your head. I am not doing it.”   
Mike jumps in between them. He pushed Bill and says, “Hey, back off.”  
“Excuse me.” He and Mike are squared off, “You heard me. I said, back off.”  
“You need to mind your own business.”  
“And, you need to stand down.”  
‘I’m not going. I’m getting in you face.” Bill look Mike dead in the eyes. “Apparently, you don't realize who has authority.”  
“I know who the authority over me; and it definitely not you.”  
A fight breaks out, Bill gets his butt kicked. Mike did get suspend. Mike and his father are heading home.  
“Fighting.” his father said, “You got into a fight.”  
“It wasn't a fight. It was self defense.”  
“Self defense. You call beating the shit out of three guys self defense.”  
“He were going to jump an innocent kid. I had to fight. I hate bullies.”  
“Well, you will not have to worry about bullies anymore.” His father hand him a pamphlet, “Here read this.”  
Mike asked, “what's this?”  
“Just read it.” Mike opens it. It read, “Dear Mr. Sander, we here accept your application for…”  
“Yes! I got in” he shouted.  
“Your tuition was paid in full. You start next semester I'm proud of son.”  
“Awesome, I can wait to see the look on Sam's face.” he is so excited, “I'm going to call her.”  
The semester ends. They get through Christmas and into the new year. The new semester rolls around.  
Mike gets to his new school. He see Sam opening her locker and taps her on the should.  
“Mike! What are you doing here?”  
“Well, don’t act to surprised. You knew I was going to here.”  
“I know, you just startled me.” The kiss. Mrs. Baker, “No, PDA.”  
Sam replied, “Oh, sorry Mrs. Baker. It won’t happen again.” They walk into class holding hands.  
“No, holding hands either.” They quickly let go. No one sees Melchizedek propped in the corner. They take their seat. David walks in and he notice Mike.  
David walks up to him, “You are in my seat.”  
“I’m sorry. Is your name on it?”  
“No, I always sit their. So, get up.” He yanks Mike out of the chair. Mike answered, “We have assigned seating. Rodriguez, Sanders, and last name your is?”  
Someone answered, “Jones. It’s David Jones.”  
Mrs. Baker walks in, “Is there a problem?”  
“No, Mike was being a Christian and giving up his seat.” He helps Mike get off the ground.  
She replied, “Mike, please take an the next available seat. So, we can get started.” The next empty seat was David’s. Mike had to move. He takes his seat. David grabs Sam's hand and a peek on the on the lips. It made Mike angry.  
Later, they were sitting together during lunch. Sam and Mike were holding hands under the table. They were talking, “Mike we need to talk.” Mike is listening “I’m sorry for this morning. I was going to tell you. I really love him.”  
Mike was choked up, “oh, it… it’s ok.” Then was called to the teacher table. “Mike, Mrs. Baker need to see you.” He heads over. “You wanted to see me?”  
“Yes,” Mrs. Baker replied, “Michael, come here. You will be doing laps after school.” Mike asked, “What did I do?”  
“Two reason,” Mrs. Baker replied, “1) you will not stop showing public display of affection. and 2) I told you don't though your old assignments away to school.” Mike looked at her, “I’m sorry” he replied, “I didn’t throw away any assignment.”  
She shows him and asks, “Are these your?”   
“Well, yes but they were in my locker. Where did you find them?” He asked.  
“I didn’t David found them.” Mike shrugged with sarcasm, “Of course, he would. He hates me.”   
“Mr. Sanders this is a Christian school. Hating isn’t in our vocabulary.”  
“Well, that’s fine; but he does.”  
“Look! I know you’re use to the public school; however, there aren’t any bully here. We’re all Christian. You need to get with the program.”  
“Well, I am Christian as well.” She rolled her eyes, “I doubt that” she said under breath. “Stop lying” She yelled.  
“Mam, I go to this church, my father is an elder, and I am a leader in my youth group. I would never about this.”  
“You may be involved in this church; however, it doesn't mean you are a Christian. Now, finish your lunch.” Mike throws his tray away and walks out. He leans against his locker. He’s thinking to himself “God, what is going on? Why is this happening?” Melchizedek lurks around the corner.  
The next day, Mike gets to school. He open the hallway door and David pushes him. “Get the Hell off this campus city trash.”  
“Excuse me, this isn’t your school. I do go to church here, remember.” Mike pushes his way through. David him grabs, “I should beat senseless.”  
“For what?”  
Ryan shows him a rotten potato, “This...You put a rotten potato in my locker. Didn’t you?” He shoves Mike against the wall. “And, if I ever see you talking to Sam again. I will kick your ass.”  
“Dude, How can I get to your locker? I can't even remember my own combination. As far as Sam, I haven't spoken to her or touch her since she dump me three months ago.”  
David is still holding him, “I will make this easy for you. You show to church tonight. I will kill tomorrow.” David let Mike go and walked back into the hallway.  
Later that day, Mike was leaving the gym. Sam runs into Mike in the church and school foyer. She was alone. Mike asked, “Hey Sam, did someone actually put a rotten potato in Ryan's locker?”  
“No, His lock was empty.” She said, “Why do you ask?” Mike answered, “I ask because he said, ‘I put one there.’ He also threatened to kill if came to church tonight.”  
Sam was not happy and slaps him, “How dare you?” Mike was confused, “How dare I do what?”  
“You are accusing my boyfriend. Who has been nothing but nice you. You are both leader in your youth group. So, I will make this perfectly clear. Do not talk, text, or email me. Get this through your head. I only dated you because I felt sorry you. You are worthless.”  
Mike was in tear, “Sam…”  
“Only my friends can call me Sam. I was never your friend. I've always hated you.”  
They could see Jezebel in the corner. Mike walks off blindsided and confused. Jezebel walks with him.  
The same night, Mike still when to church. Mike knocked on his Youth Pastor’s door. Brother Jim opened the door, “Hey mike is everything ok?”  
“May I come in?”   
“Sure, come have a seat. So, what’s going on?” Mike walks in and takes a seat, “I am being bullied.” Jim is concerned, “Ok, who is bullying you?”   
Mike sighs, “David has been bullying me for the past several month; and it’s getting to be annoying.” The pastor leans forward, “Mike, I’m going to honest with you. it has been brought to my attention. You have been harassing one of the girls in your group. She also said, "You been making up wild accusations about her boyfriend." Is this true?”  
“Sir, I don’t know what you’ve heard but, I haven’t done anything.” There is a knock on the door. “It’s open.” David walks in and glares at Mike. “You needed to see me?”  
“Yes,” he take the seat next to Mike. “Dave, did you accuses Mike for putting a rotten potato in your locker?” David answered with a straight face, “Um, no. He doesn’t even remember his own combination. He would have no way to get into mine.”  
“I told you that this morning. Sir, he’s lying.” David gasps, “Woah… dude, why would I make this up?”  
“Sir, I can clear this up.”  
“Mike, you are scaring Sam. She want nothing to do with you.” David continued, “I know you still have feeling toward her; however, stay away.”  
The pastor interrupts, “Mike, I love you; however, I have see you harass her and others in the group. So, this what's going to happen. You will not talk to anyone, tell joke, or participate in any youth event. Until, you learn to behave.”  
Mike was in tears, “Sir, I haven’t done anything wrong?”  
“And, you are not leader. In fact, you are more then welcome to find another youth group. I'm sorry.”  
Mike runs out the office. He hides in the hallway to the men's room and curls up next to the door. Everything turned grey and unseen Akel Dama looks and passes him, “To easy” he uttered.  
The next day, Mike is in Gym with the guy in his class. The coach calls David, “Yes, Coach.”  
“I have need to make a few phone calls. Will you keep an eye on everyone?”  
“Sir, I can do that.” They shake hands, “Thanks.”  
The coach leaves. A basketball hit Mike in back of the head. “Hey, who did that” Mike yelled. A second one strikes the side of his face. He yelled again. Basketball are being slammed from every direction.  
Some gets behind him and trips him as they balls keep flying towards him. Mike cannot move. He gets up; grabs a cast iron smashing it. The coach runs back into the gym. The coach escorts him. Mike breaks free, grabs a bench, and smashes it against a vending machine.  
Mike is yelling “I hate all of you. You are all lying hypocritical asshole. You wouldn't know the love of God if it kick you in the ass. Couch, you are the watch them do it.”  
He punches throw a brick wall. They all escort him to the office.  
Mike finally returned after took a few day off. He gets to the cafeteria and put his lunch in the fridge. Sam notices him. She walk  up to him, “I'm sorry for what happen last week.”  
“You're good. I shouldn't have lost my temper.”  
“It's ok. They were jerk. I broke up with Ryan because of it. I also wanted to apologize for what said as well. I was having a bad day. Will you forgive me?”  
“Sam, there's nothing to forgive.” They hug and kiss. “Wow, I forgot how good your kisses were.” She grin and asked, “Will you walk me to class?”  
“Absolutely.” They leave and head to class. They get upstairs.  
“Hey Mike, could you do me a favor?”  
“You want another kiss.”  
“Yes, but No, I forgot my Bible in the Chapel. Can you get it for me?”  
“Sure, I'll see you in a second.”  
He going into the Chapel. He grabs her Bible. The light go out. “Hey boy…” Mike is beat up. David whisper in his ear, “I said, ‘I would kill you.’ Your best bet buy a gun and kill yourself.”  
“Someones coming run.” They run. Akel Dama's shadow appears as the door closes.   
A few day later, Mike is home alone and every horrible thought was racing through his mind. “You are worthless.” “I hate you.” “The best you can do is end your worthless life.” Akel Dama is whispering this in his ear.  
Mike opens a shoe box from under his bed. He pulls out a gun. Akel Dama dance and swing his scythe.  
Mike said, “I'm sorry God.”  
His parents pull in the driveway. They hear a gunshot. They run to Mike's Room.  
His mother scream, “Oh my God.” His blood spills from his bedroom door.   
Friends, family, and classmates are passing him casket. They take their seats. Angelina stand behind the podium. Samantha is give the eulogy, “Bullying has no friends, family, or loved ones. It doesn't care if you are a leader, student, or teacher. Money, power, and fame are meaningless. Anyone can become a victim and it will happen when you least expect it.”  
“Mike's death affected all of us. He died thinking he was worthless, alone, and help was beyond his reach. However, God would say, "My precious, precious child. I love you so much. I would never do anything to harm you. You are worth the world to me. You are being persecuted and rejected because people do not understand the calling I have on your life. I am anointing you help lead a nation's back to me." I know he loved the Lord. It's why... I fell in love with him. He made an interception and captured my heart. I love you, Mike. Your death will not be in vain”  
She places a rose on the casket. The rain clouds roll in, Abishai is standing by Mike's headstone.  
“I stood by you when you accept Christ. I protected you in your old high school. Why could I protect you from this? What did I wrong?”  
Lydia places her hand on his shoulder, “I'm sorry. Abishai, you cannot blame yourself. You were here every step of the way. Mike's death is tragic; however, you cannot dwell on the past.”  
Abishai smirks, “Easier said then do.”  
“It is not the past which defines us. It's what you do to change the future.” Lydia replied. You did your assignment; however, we are limited. When people lose faith or live in doubt. It limits us, God, and our able to guide them. It is why suicide happens everyday regardless of race, religion, or age. They lose sight of faith, hope, and love. But, God loves does them. He wants to wrap his arms around them.”  
“Abishai’s confused, So, why doesn't he?”  
Lydia holds Abishai’s hand, “He does; however, the ones we do lose are too hurt to notice.” with her hand on her shoulder. “God love you, Ab and I do too. So, cheer up. The road is tough and the battles are long.  
We are in spiritual warfare. The enemy doesn't care who you. He will do everything in his power to destroy us. We have to choose who to serve on a daily basis. Mike's death is tragic. However, you have a choice. You can keep crying about it and let it hinder your walk or You use it to help others dealing with the same thing. I am not being mean; however, it is your choose. We are on the front lines every day. It our job to take the fears and failures and turn them into faith. We are servants of a loving God. He gave Mike every opportunity to change; however, he still choose to end it. He loves us and He does grieve; however, once the decision is made. God has we have to respect it. It was out of your hands. I love you, ab and God does too.   
They make to the hospital, "Here is our stop. what's it going to be?” Lydia continues.  
Abishai clinches his fist, “Let's give them hell.”  
“That's my boy.”


	14. God Will Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CYNTHIA JOINER and Nathan get to the hospital. The meet the doctor. The girls are lucky to be alive. Nathan and Cynthia wait for more news in the cafeteria. They get in a discussion on how he and Samantha met; and how they lost her and his son in the car wreck. The doctor meets them in the cafeteria. They are stable and unconscious. In addition, they will keep the girls in observation and once they wake up they will move them to a room.
> 
> Nathan is wanting for Sara to wake up and JESSE her pastor approaches. He tries to reason with him. Nathan is not happy. A teenage girl breaks out from the psych ward. In a possessed state threaten Jesse however through the power of Christ, he is able to cast out the demon. Jesse's sons are watching with the influence of Sipphira. TROY and JOHN get the bright idea to find Sara's attacker and cast the demon out of him. Moment's later, they are brought back on gurneys. They explain what happened. Nathan is furious and threatens to arrest the boys for interfering with an ongoing investigation. He forbids them from having any contact with his daughter after she recover.

They come bursting through the emergency room doors. Every available doctor and nurse are waiting for paramedics. Everyone is racing to help. Doctor Steven Thomas is the head of emergency room.  
“What their status?” the doctor shouted above the commotion. One the paramedic hand him a clipping and said, “We have two females between 16-17 years of age. They both major bruising and few cracked ribs. They have severe laceration to the neck and spinal column.”  
They take the girls to operating room. “Lift on three. One, two, three...” they lift the girls from the gurney to the tables.  
“We did have to revive one of them twice on the way here.” the second paramedic reported.   
The nurse changing the I.V.'s and set the heart monitors. They working tirelessly stitching, bracing, and making sure the girls stay with them. Nathan and Megan's Grandmother walk into the emergency room. They approach the nurse station.  
“Hi, I'm Captain Adams and this is Cynthia Joiner. Two girls just arrived, what room are they in?” Nathan asked the nurse. “They just arrived and took them to O.R. Please, have a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly.”  
They go to waiting room. The doctor enters, “Hi, I am Dr. Tomas. The girls are going to fine. They are stable; however, we will keep the critical care overnight for observation.”  
“We will let you know when their room is ready. The cafeteria is open if you need coffee or something.”  
“Thank you, doc.” They shake hand. Nathan and Cynthia head to the cafeteria; and the heads back to check on their girls.  
Nathan and Cynthia are in line getting their coffee and take a seat in a booth. “How are you holding up?” Cynthia asks.  
Nathan takes a deep breath, “I'll be fine. Are you ok?”  
“Well, we can only pray right now.” She is fighting the tears. “I’m good. Prayer really isn’t my thing.” Nathan replies. Then he starts ask her questions.  
Cynthia stops him and she asks, “Nathan, Can I ask you a personal question?”  
“Sure, what’s on your mind?” he sighs.   
“How long has it been, since your wife and son passed away?”  
“It will be eight years in September.”  
“They died in car accident. Sara was eight years old. Two guys were racing. She couldn't break in time.”  
Cynthia’s starting to cry, “Sara told me. I'm sorry.” She holds his wrist. “May I ask, how did you meet?”  
“That takes me back.” He answered.  
Nathan is in his police uniform. He was just promoted to sergeant, and it was his first day in the student section. It was the last home game and the school’s biggest rivalry. He was helping to check bags, and purses. Samantha and one of her friend's entered through his line. He checked the purse and there were a few small bottle of alcohol in the bottom of her. She looks at his with a guilt look on her face.   
“Your good. Enjoy the game ladies. ” He winks at her; and he lets them slide. Sam giggles, “Thank you.” The girl enter the stadium.  
The girls take their seats. “Did you the way he winked at me?” Sam replied, “I thought for sure we were busted.” her friends, “Please, he was totally hitting on you.”  
“That’s not the point.” Her friend laughed. “Yea, we’d be hitting on hotty like you too. “ two obnoxious guy shout from behind them. Sam and her friend rolled their, “Aw, thank but we do not speak animal.” They shrugged.  
The game started the crowd was cheering as the team ran onto the field. “So, what’s your names?” The guys asked. The girls ignored them however, they had to hear their continuous crude remake throughout the game.  
The game finally ended. The girl were hiding the restroom hoping they would leave; however, The guys ran into them on the other side of the stadium. The parking lots and most of campus were cleared. Nathan is patrolling the campus. The guys are bugging them.  
One of the guys said, “Come on ladies. We just want you number.” Sam push him away, “Buzz off.” He got upset, “Hey, there are millions of women begging for my number.”  
“So, give it them; and leave me allow.” Sam is not have any luck. Her friend is not doing any better. The other guys smiled, “We have fighters. I like the feisty ones.” The girls push away. The guy raise their fist.   
Nathan catch one and put him in an arm lock. “We can do this the easy way and you walk alive. Or, The hard way and you are carried out in cuffs and a straighter.”  
The guy breaks free. His friend swings at Nathan. Nathan grab the fist cuffs him in the process. “Y'all are under arrest. You ladies have great night. I have to take out the trash.”  
He escorted both to his car. The girls wave as he drive away. Sam’s friend yells, “bye, I’ll send you a bar of soap.” Sam laughs, “Yea, your number with go far with your new boyfriends.”  
Weeks later, Nathan was patrolling the downtown area. Sam and her friend are walking. They walk into a local pizza parlor. Nathan radio’s, “Dispatch, my route looks good. I'm taking my lunch.” They radio back, “That's a 10-4.”  
Nathan enter the restaurant. He see Samantha sitting alone at the bar. Nathan walks up to her, “ Excuse miss, is this seat taken?” she rolls her eyes at first. “Oy!” She turns around, “Oh, hey,” her tone quickly changed to flirtation. “I’m sorry. I through…”  
“I was the same annoying guy from earlier. It’s ok. You’re good. May I sit?” she laugh, “Something like that. Yea. No, my friend just left. The seat is your.” He takes his seat. The bartender yells, “Hey Nathan, are you have the usual?”  
“Of course,” the bartender ask, “Will you ever change?”  
He replied, “Only if you ask me too?” The cook heard him and yelled, “Nice answer!” Sam laugh. “I’m guess you’re a regular?”  
“Well, I would say regular.”  
“Ha,” the bartender laughs, “want are talking about Nathan. You could make calender out of your receipts.” They laugh, “True. It’s a guilty pleasure.”  
They bring Nathan his slice of double pepperoni and Sam’s order was the same. They laugh not realize their orders. They are eating and talking.  
They start dating and time slowly passes. She graduates. They get married; and two years later Sara was born (Her name is her mother initials).  
…  
Nathan and Cynthia were still in the cafeteria. They are finishing their coffee as the doctor walk over to the table, “The girls are ready. They are unconscious. So, we will keep them in observation. We will move them after they wake up.”  
They get up from the table. Shake the doctor's hand and leave. “Thank you, doctor.”  
Nathan is watching at Sara from the observation window. “Hi Nathan.” Jessi, Sara’s Youth Pastor walks up to the window. “Jessi, it’s been along time.”   
“Nathan, I’m sorry you have to go through this again.” he says as they continue to watch Sara. “It’s not your fault. She’s too much like her mother.” Jessi nods, “You ain’t lie. Sam was strong woman.”  
“Can I help you, Brother?”  
“I'm just here check on Sara.”  
“Well, this area is for family only. Please leave.”  
“I know you are angry.” Nathan yells, “You’re damn right I'm angry.”  
“What happened to your wife and son was tragic. I know you blame but God is not to blame.”  
“Wrong sir, wrong, God deserves all of the blame. Now, leave our I will escort you out.”  
When suddenly, a psycho patient broke out of the ward, and she is extremely angry. The patient runs into the pastor. The patient leaps. Nathan Yells, “Freeze!” Jessi interrupt, “Stop!” The girl is foaming at the mouth. She utters, “We know who you are Jessi. We will kill You.” Jessi raises him hand toward her, “Satan! Come out of her, in the name of Jesus.”  
She seizes on the floor. The demons leave. She gets up. “Thank you.” Security takes the girl back to the ward.  
Meanwhile, Jessi’s son and member or Sara’s Youth Group are in the waiting room. Troy and John the two older brother were watching.”Wow, guys. Did you see that?”  
“I can do that.” John replied.  
Troy laughed, “Really Yoda, I'd paid pay to see that happen.”  
“Ok, let's go. I know a guy. He's live near where the girl were attack. I know he’s either a practicing warlock or something like that.”  
Kevin the youngest disagreed, “I do not think that is good idea.” John answers, “Oh don’t be such a baby. If can cast out a demon. So can I”  
Daniel the second youngest, “I'm with Kevin. Just because our father did... It doesn't mean we copy him.” They are playing trading card games.  
“Of course it does, we were born for this moment. Troy, you've had a crush on Sara since she start come to church correct?”  
“Absolutely, I'd do anything to prove my love.”  
“Think about, this guy could be her attacker. If you catch him, she will dump Aaron and be with you.”  
“Let's do it.”  
“Well, You and Troy can go. Kevin and I will stay here.”  
“Good, cover for us.”  
Sapphira is in sitting unseen reading magazine in the corner. The boys leave. They look back and she’s gone.  
....  
Hours later, the paramedic are rushing with two new patients. It’s John and Troy and they are ripped to shreds. Nathan was still there. he asked the paramedic, “What happened?” they stop, “They were found an alley. I think it was the place your other two victims”  
Jessi is trying to wake one of the boys. “Troy, John can you hear me?” Troy wakes up. What happened?” Troy started to speak.  
…  
After leaving the hospital, the boys made their way back to the crime scene. They were walking through the alley as they notice an open door on the far end. They enter and they see man standing on the farthest of the building. They saw pentagrams and spell book all over the place. Troy looks around, “Jackpot.” They hear some movement, “Hello, is anyone here?”  
“Excuse me? Are you the one responsible for attacking the two girls earlier day?” John shouted. They could see anything however, they heard a voice say, “Perhaps, I am. Why do you ask?”  
They see a small shadow in the corner. “If you are, we have a message for you?”  
“Let’s hear it.” The blood begins to curl. They raise their hands toward the shadow, “Come out in the name of Jesus, whom our father Jessi peaches.”  
He laughs, “I know Jesus and I know your father.” The door slams shut. “But, who in the hell are you?” The boys are ripped to shreds and drenched in blood and, they barely escaped with their lives.  
…  
They boys are in the trauma room. Nathan, Jessi, and Cynthia. Jessi looked at the boys, “What were you thinking?”  
Troy answered, “We didn't get a name or a face. I'm so sorry.”   
“I've had enough. You boy broke into a crime seen. You interfered with an ongoing investigation. I do not care about gods, demons, or devils. You come near my daughter again. I will arrest all of you.”  
“Nathan…” Cynthia uttered softly.  
“Let's get one thing straight. I hate God. Now, I have an investigation to finish. They next time you pray. Tell God, ‘I have bullet with his name on it."  
Nathan is heading “Where are you going?” Jessi asked.   
“I’m going to do my job.” He locks his gun. “The best way to stop a demon. One to the head, and two too the the chest.” He storms out of the hospital.  
“God will pay and so will the Devil.”


	15. We've Lost Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan return to the police station. He get to his office and the detective shows the ballistic report links the weapons, finger prints, and DNA to his parent murder. They could identify the assailants right away; but it was good news. Nathan also receive a phone call from the hospital. Sara was alive; however, Megan was not longer alive.
> 
> Ariel and Lydia were asked by the Holy Spirit to escort Megan home; however, Akel Dama, Jezebel, and Sapphira has other plans. With the help of Cornelius, the angels were able to help Megan get to her chariot and get her home. 
> 
> Caleb, her boyfriend, ran off. When Aaron and Abishai caught up to him. Abishai was interrupt by Melchizedek. Abishai learned Melchizedek helped influenced Mike's suicide. A mission that haunted Abishai because he failed.
> 
> Sara finally wake up to realize Megan was no longer alive because of her disobedience.

Nathan walks into the police station. They was a lady yelling at an officer, “I’ll show you demon possessed.” several officers are trying to hold back. “Lemme at em. LEMME At EM.” She breaks free and swings her purse hitting the office. Nathan rolls his, “Oy! It’s going to be a long night.”  
He gets to his office. His door is open. The detective knocks, “Hey Nathan.”  
“Hey Lieutenant, what’s up?” There are images rolling on Nathan’s computer screen.  
“We have a ballistics match on a gun and dagger found at the crime scene.”  
“Oh really, let me see.” Nathan looks. The detective continues, “they both match the weapon used in two unsolved murders?”  
“Who’s” Nathan asked.  
“You’re parents.” Nathan was stunned at first. “We’re running the fingerprints and DNA but, nothing so far.”  
“That’s a good work, detective.” Nathan’s cell phone rings. “This is Nathan. They are great. That’s great, I’m on my way.” He hangs up. “Who was that?” The detective asked. “That if you must know was the hospital. Sara’s waking up.”  
“That’s great!” Nathan grabs his coat. “So, what about the ballistics?”  
We keep scanning for a DNA match, prints, and call me when you find something.” Nathan and the detective leave his office. They lights turn off Nathan’s screen stop. They found a match. It was Taylor Theriault.  
Meanwhile, Lydia and Ariel are heading toward Megan's room. They are greeted by the Holy Spirit. “Greeting,” they kneel before the Lord. “Yes Lord.”  
“Megan Joiner is in great pain. She has suffered enough. It's time for her to come home.”  
“We understand.” They walk over to Megan's bed. Ariel gets her attention, “Megan, Megan, it's time to go.”  
“Sara..” Megan sits up “where's Sara?” her body is still laying on the bed. “Who are you?”  
“Sara's not here.” Megan looks. She see Lydia, the angel, “It's time to come home.”  
“What I’m dead? How can this be?” She asked. “You were in an accident. You were in some much pain. The Lord agreed. You've suffered enough. It’s time to come home.” Ariel replied. “We are here to escort you.”  
“Not, so fast” Akel Dama sneaks up and grabs the two angel, “She belongs to me.”  
“I don’t this so.” they pull him away, “I wouldn't do that if were you.” Jezebel and Sapphira step out from behind Akel Dama. “She belongs to us.” they exclaimed.   
Ariel and Lydia quickly draw their swords while turning around at the time. Akel Dama swings his scythe; however, it was suddenly blocked and he was thrown back. “What? Cornelius…” Akel Dama shouted.  
“This should even the odds.” Cornelius smiles and the demons stand ready. “We were wondering when it this would interesting.” Sapphira replied. Megan's chariot arrives on the other side of the room. While the angels and demons are fighting.   
Megan is wearing her armor as well. “Right! and how are we going to do that, with all of the fighting?” Ariel is with her.  
“Ariel, when I give you the signal. You grab Meagan and you get her into the chariot.” Cornelius shouts. They are still fighting. “Ariel, Go! Go now!  
Ariel grabs Megan make a break for the chariot. Sapphira and Jezebel “You’re not getting away that easily” They jump right in her way. Then Lydia joins Ariel as they are fighting off both of them.  
Megan is running toward her ride. A demon gets in her way, “A little help.” Cornelius throws Akel Dama in them. Megan dodges, “That’ll work. thanks.”   
Ariel and Megan finally have a small window. They make break for it, and successfully gets Megan into the chariot. It takes off immediately.  
…  
Meanwhile, Megan earthly body is going into shock. The doctors and the nurses are racing in and out of the room. They are trying to get her stabilized. She’s going into cardiac arrest, “ Clear. One more time, clear.” It doesn’t work. “Clear. We’re losing her” the doctor shouts.  
Caleb is shouting, “What’s going on?” he has not left her side. They remove him from the room. Moments later, “We’ve lost her.” she flat-lines for the last time.  
Caleb freaks out. Aaron is trying to calm him down. Caleb runs outside. Aaron and Abishai race to catch him. The reach out to grab him.  A hand grabs Abishai's.  
“Get away from him.” It is Melchizedek. Caleb shoves Aaron away, “Get hell away from me.” They shoved off.   
“I don't think so.” Abishai and Melchizedek stare each other down. “This one is mine.” Abishai and Melchizedek begin fighting. Then their weapons are drawn. Sparks are flying.   
Melchizedek taunts him, “I will enjoy kicking your ass.”  
“Then, bring it.” Abishai is breathing heavy, “You will have to go through me.”  
Their weapons are still clashing. “Give it up Ab. You will never defeat me.”  
“Oh yea! Well the last I checked. I you were already defeated.”  
“Well, the last time I checked you were still crying over the loss of Mike.”  
“Excuse me.”  
“You heard me. You’re crying like the bitch you are.” They still breathing heavily. “I was glad to end his worthless life.”  
Abishai was furious. Melchizedek grabs him from behind. “You wanna know something else, Ab. He cried like a bitch and he bleed like as well. He waste of my time and so are you.”  
Abishai breaks free. The battle rages on. He somersault kicks Melchizedek. He swings his sword. Abishai leaps into the air. “Oh, Yea!” he aims his sword at Melchizedek and yells, “10,000 Attack.”  
Then over 10,000 angels suddenly surround Melchizedek. Melchizedek is stunned as the angels jump on him and cannot move. The real Abishai get behind him and with one kick.  
“Go back to Hell! in the name of Jesus.” He knocks Melchizedek into the air, and Abishai flashes behind him and Melchizedek is blasted back to Hell.  
Meanwhile, Aaron and Caleb are fighting. Caleb replies, “Get off.” he pushes away and swings. Aaron dodges and puts him in an arm lock. “Listen, Megan is die.” he said. “It’s going to be ok.”  
Caleb pushes away as Aaron releases him. Caleb turns and looks at him. “No! No, it’s not going to fine.” Caleb swings again and into another arm lock. “We can do this all night, but it will not bring her back. I’m sorry Caleb. She’s gone.”  
Caleb breaks into tears. “No, things are not ok. My girlfriend is dead. I love her. I was going to ask her to marry me after graduation.”  
I know... You loved her, Caleb. And, I'm sorry you did get to spend more time with her; however, she is not gone.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, she does live. Meg, gave her life to Christ and was baptized two weeks ago. She is alive just not here.”  
“Really, where is she? I wanna see her.”  
Aaron takes a deep breath, “You can’t see her on earth. She’s in Heaven.”  
“Sorry, I don’t believe in heaven, hell, or anything, really.”  
Aaron place his hand on Caleb’s shoulder, “Why not?”  
“I don’t know, I’m a scientist. If you can explain it an equalization or through a microscope. It doesn’t exist.”  
“So, because you can’t quantify or touch it. You don’t believe it’s real.”  
“Something like that, yea.” Aaron sits next to him. “Well, the truth is Heaven is real. We see it everyday and we do not even realize it.”  
“Really, how?”  
“See, the Earth and the universe are the reflections of Heaven. The differences is, earth has been corrupted due to the fall of man.”  
“Wow! I never thought of it like that.”  
“Right! Heaven is wonderful besides the street of god, and the landscape. There are people. They life and breath; however, they physically walking with Jesus not just in the spiritual sense.”  
“And, you believe Megan is there.”  
“I know she is because I was there when she accepted Christ. Sara prayed with her.”  
“Really! Well, if Heaven is real then, I want go; because, I really do not want to be in the other place.”  
“Ha, I know that right.” Aaron replied. “Well, would you like to accept Christ?” he asked.  
“Sure.” Caleb replied.  
“Here, let’s pray.” The boys close bow their heads.  
…  
Nathan makes it back to the hospital. Jessi and the other church members are comforting Cynthia. Sara was moved from the critical care to intensive care. She was out of it.  
Nathan gets to her room, and Aaron was waiting by her bed. Nathan glares but does not say anything to him. He nugs Sara. She finally walks up. “Daddy,” with tears in her eyes.  
“Hey sweetheart, I’m here.” his hand is on her shoulder. Aaron steps out. Sara looks are around. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”  
“Hey, it’s going to already. You just rest.” She sits up and looks around. “Where… where’s Megan?”  
Nathan sighs, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. She didn’t make it.”  
“What? No, she can be... It… it’s all my fault.” Nathan’s holding her, “Hey, hey, hey… Look at me, this is not your fault.”  
Yes! Yes, it is. If I didn’t disobey you, Megan would still be alive. No of this would have happen.” Nathan takes a deep breath, “Sara, look at me. This is not your fault. Hey, I will catch the ones responsible.”  
“I know you will. It still hurt.”  
“Yea, but let’s not think about it too much. Now get some rest. I love you.”  
“Ok, I love you too, daddy.” She falls back to sleep. Nathan leaves room and close the door behind him. Aaron walks up, “How is she?”  
“She’s fine still a little rattled; but she’s getting there.”  
“I wanted to apologize for being her room without you; however, I knew they were moving her. I didn’t want her to wake up without someone.”  
“You’re good, son.” They head to the waiting room. Nathan gets everyone’s attention. “I want to personally thank everyone from being there for Cynthia and I during this time. I also want to apologize for earlier.”  
“No apologizes need, Nathan. You were angry and rightfully, so.” Jessi replied. “I’m going to make it up to y’all. I promise.”  
“That’s not really necessary.” they said. “Well, I want too. Sara and I are suite holders for the University. We have extra ticket for next week’s rivalry game. It’s also the last home game of the season. Aaron, Caleb, Cynthia you are more than welcome to join. Brother you and your boys are welcome.”  
Caleb bursts,“Oh! Thank you, Mr. Adams.”  
“No, it’s my pleasure. You boys were their for our the girls when others would have just walked by, so thank you.” The boys shake his hand. “Cynthia and I sorry for your loss. Megan was great friend Sara and second daughter to me.”  
“Thank you, Nathan. She love spending time with Sara. They like sisters.”  
“Y’all can go home and get some rest if you want. We have a lot to discuss and plan.”  
Aaron and Caleb hi-five after score the tickets. Aaron replied, “I’m going to stay here if that’s fine.”  
“That’s just stay in here, ok.” Nathan replied. Everyone who choose to stay did and the rest went home.


	16. New Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is not happy with him follow most recent failure. In fact, him and his demons make a special visit to Alicia's coven. They scolded them and help to resign and regroup.
> 
> Nathan finally has a lead in solving the death of his parents, Megan's murder, and the other attack; however, He is being stonewalled by the Commissioner. Nathan is frustrated and is threatened to be suspended.

Satan is watching everything telepathically from his throne. “Damn it. Your incompetence is nothing short of amazing.” He is passing back and forth. “But master.” Akel Dama screeched.  
“Silence you fool. You had him.”  
“Anymore bright idea?” Melchizedek smirked.  
“Oh shut-up, Mel. You’re such an idea.” Jezebel replied.  
“Yea, and who let another escape?” he asked.  
Satan yells, “Enough, All of you. You’re all imbecile. You couldn’t fight a flea circus much less.”  
“Sorry master, it won’t happen again.” They replied.  
“What’s your plan, Master?” Sapphira asked.  
“Yes, all of you, follow me. I will have the last word. Michael you've pissed off the Prince of Darkness for the last time.”  
The sound of souls echo. Satan and his team storm out of Hell. They are all racing to make their final stand against Michael.  
…  
The same morning, Nathan is back in the alley searching for clues and evidence. He is in the narrower section. It was still too dark. His gun is drawn and his flashlight is on.  
He made to the wall where the girls were pinned against. He the air current flow from underneath. He is look for a panel or something.  
He hears noise and quickly turns around. He notice from a semi-opened door. He kicks the open and scares the hell out of car. “Damn cat.” It hisses and runs off as his cell phone ringers.  
“This is Nathan,” he head to his car. “Right, I’m on my way.” He drives away and suddenly an entrance appears in the wall where he was looking. The cat walks in through the entrances, and Mr. Theriault is lurking in the shadows.  
“Keep walking Captain. Just Keep walking.”  
Meanwhile, Sara is still in the hospital. She’s fully awake and in a regular room. Aaron is sitting and eating breakfast with her.  
Nathan walks in, “Aaron, what are you doing here?”  
“Oh um, I was just… um”  
“You were just ignoring my warning to stay away”  
Sara is worried. Nathan’s hands are on his gun and handcuffs.  
“Um, dad.” Aaron is backing up. Sara is panicking.  
Nathan walks over to him, “I’m just kidding.”  
Sara sighs in relief. Aaron and Nathan hit the ground laughing. Sara is trying to laugh however, it hurt.  
“Oh, I can’t laugh. It hurt.”  
“How are you, pumpkin.”  
“I’m good. It hurts to laugh; but, I’m good.”  
The Doctor Thomas walks in, “How is my favorite patient doing?”  
“I’m good.”  
“You’re looking a lot better.”  
“So, Doc. When can we leave?” Nathan asked.  
“We have to run a few more test. Then give you some pain killer and you can go home.”  
“Fair enough.”  
The doctor leaves and Aaron steps out.  
“Hey dad,”  
“Yes”  
“Have you seen Ms. Joiner?”  
“Not told, why?”  
“I wanted to check up on her, that’s all.”  
“Well, She’s got a lot on her plate.”

“I know. Do you know when the funeral will be?”  
“Yea, Cynthia said, ‘It will be held this Saturday.’ I know you have performance that night.”  
“Yea, well… I’m not going. With everything that’s happened, I don’t think my body will let me.”  
Several hour pass, Aaron is back in the room. the nurse knocks on the door and walks in with a wheelchair.  
“Knock, knock! Ready?”  
“Absolutely!” they shouted.  
Sara heads to the bathroom and changes. While Nathan sign her release forms. She walks out the bathroom, and Aaron jaw drops.  
“Wow, you look amazing babe.”  
“Aw, thank you.” They kisses.  
Nathan interrupts, “Wow, wow, save it for the honeymoon.”  
“Dad, you’re embarrassing me.”  
“Aw sweetheart of course I am. It’s the law of being the parent. Wait until I show him you baby picture.”  
“Ready! Oh thanks Mr. Adams I can’t wait.”  
She give them the evil eye. “I know that look.” Aaron cringes. “Yea! Now I won’t have to kill ya. She will.” Nathan points. He isn’t even looking at them. He’s still filing out forms.  
“Um... well… ya’ know… I was just”  
“Just keep digging, bud. Just keep digging.” Sara replies and kisses boyfriend on the cheek.  
“Done! Let’s go.”  
Nathan finishes the forms. Sara sits in the wheelchair. Aaron is wheeling Sara to the exit. While Sara father pulls the car around to the entrance. Aaron kisses Sara on the lips. They hear honk.  
“Oh, sorry. I could resist.” They get Sara into the front seat. She kisses him Back, “I love you, Too.”  
“Come on! We haven’t got all day.” Aaron closes her door and wave as Sara and her father drive off.  
Aaron is walking to his truck. He looks around with a the feeling he is being watched. Sapphira and Melchizedek are lurking around a tree. Aaron walks over to it but he see nothing. He shakes it off, gets into his Truck, and leave the hospital.  
…  
Meanwhile, Satan and his demons calls Alicia, Mr. Theriault, and the rest of their coven. Everyone including Melchizedek and Sapphira are gathered.  
“All Hail Satan, you are our lord and master. You will reign on high.”  
“We are gather because you are incompetent fools.”  
“But, master how is this possible?” Alicia asked.  
“I gift wrapped Sara and her friend for you, and have audacity to ask, ‘what’s wrong?”  
“We didn’t know Aaron and the others would be there to intervene” Alicia trembles.  
“Silents! You fool. You do not seek.”  
“This my coven and I rebuke you, Satan.” Alicia is wearing strand of necklaces design to cast out demon.   
Suddenly Satan grabs by the throat slamming her against the wall “Seriously, Bitch! I gave you your powers. How dare you define me?” he is holding in mid-air. One of Alicia charges after him. Without hesitation or flinching, he grabs the girl with one hand. “No!” Alicia screams. Satan chokes the life of her friend, and everyone has watch her friend’s skin melt, and burns and her horrifying screams fill the room.  
Her body it now laying on ground smoldering as the stench of her rotting carcass decays and feel the room. Satan turn back to Alicia.  
“If you ever define me again. I will personally peel every inch of you flesh while my hell shred everyone you’ve ever loved from head to toe.”   
“I gave you powers and I will gladly drag your worth carcass to Hell and bath my throne with you blood or eternity. Are we clear?”  
“Yes, master.” He release her and she is trembling so much she can barely stand.  
He straightens himself up. “Now, I have a new assignment for all of you.”   
Alicia makes her way back to the circle. Satan is give everyone their assignment.   
The following Monday. Nathan gets to his offices a bit early. He grabs one of the Deputies.  
“Hey Steve, I need you to do me a favor?”  
“Yes Cap, what’s up?”  
“I need the blueprints for each building from alley where the two victims were found.”  
“I’m on it.” The Captain gets to his office. He turns on his computer and he notices they received a hit on the fingerprints and DNA. They belong to Professor Taylor m. Theriault.  
Moments later, the deputy brings the blueprints to Nathan’s office.  
“Hey Captain, the blueprints”  
“Thanks Steve.”  
“Anytime. Is there anything else?”  
“Yea, I need you to bring in Professor Theriault.”  
“Do you think he was involved?”  
“I just need to ask him some questions.”  
“I’m on it.” The deputy and his partner leaves.  
Moment later, Nathan walks into the interrogation room. The Professor is waiting.  
“Nathan, why am I here?”  
“That’s Captain to you, sit. We have question for you?”  
“Ok, Where were you Wednesday around 3:30 in the afternoon?”  
“I was in my office grading paper. Why? Is this going to take long? I have class in an hour.”  
“I’ll ask the question. And, that depends on me?”  
“On me. I don’t know anything.”  
Somehow, I do not think that’s true.”  
“What mean that’s not true?”  
Nathan opens the folder he brought in with him.  
“What’s that,” the professor asked. “Sit down and I’ll show you.” The professor sits back down. Then suddenly, Commissioner David Howard rudely interrupt the interrogation.  
“Mr. Theriault, I would advise you not to answer anymore question.”  
Mr. Theriault’s attorney walks in behind the Commissioner, “I am David Jones attorney at law. Mr. Theriault is my client.”  
“Seriously, Dave!” Nathan replied.  
“Release my client.”  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
“I beg your pardon.” the attorney replied. “You have two choices. You can release my client or arrest him.”  
“Far enough!” Nathan grabs him cuffs. “That’s enough, Captain. Mr. Theriault, you are free to good.”  
“Thank you for your cooperation, Commissioner.”  
“Nathan, my office. Now!”  
Mr. Theriault and his attorney leaves as The Captain and Commissioner head to the Commissioner’s office.  
“Nathan, what in the hell are you doing?”  
“It’s call my job.”  
“And, you think you can just bring in anyone you want in here?”  
“You’re damn right. I do. Just look at the fact.”  
“His fingerprints and DNA at the crime. We later found a dagger and gun matching his DNA and fingerprints. The same weapons used in the death of my parents.”  
“Oh! I see, this is revenge. You’re still upset with their death, I get it. And, the stun your daughter pulled running it a hit risk zone.”  
“Excuse me, Dave? You are like a father to me. And, how dare you blame her.”  
“Oh Nathan. don’t give the how dare you speech. Look, all I’m saying get more evidences before bringing in innocent people.”  
“Oh you want evidence, besides the prints and DNA. Here look at the photo what do you see wrong?”   
Nathan shows David surveillance photos of the wall where the girl we attacked.  
“The first one shows nothing but the second photo shows an entrance. I even had time look at the layout of each building. They were original apart of the university; however, they abandon years ago.”  
“And, you think someone been using the old building for a hideout?”  
“Right! And I was trying to shake the tree and see what falls.”  
“And, you think the professor knows something.”  
“Right! So, why are stonewalling me, Dave?”  
“I’m not stonewalling you. Jesus, Nat. I want to catch these son of bitches just as much as you; however, we need more to go besides your gut.”  
“And how many times have I been wrong?”  
“Rarely! Believe you’ve become a find office and if Daisy and Stacy were still here. They would say the same thing. But, your gut doesn’t hold up in court. All I’m saying be a bit more discreet about it.”  
“Yea and who is that working out for ya.”  
“Watch it! Or, I will suspend you.”  
“Suspend me for what?”  
“Insubordination for starters? I’m being insubordinate? I’m trying to solve a murder and you’re call me insubordinate.”  
“Let me ask you a question, Dave?”  
“Shoot,”  
“What is you had evidence and lead, that would help you find your missing wife and daughter what would be doing?”  
“Don’t push me, Nathaniel.”  
Hours later, Nathan storm out of the Commissioner's office.


	17. Spiritual Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is celebrating however, Satan is not impressed. He gathers is team; and every available demon for one final attempted to destroy Nathan and Sara.
> 
> Nathan gets home early from work and bring home two Philly Steak calzones from their favorite restaurant. Sara is on the couch reading. They get into a decision on why Nathan hates God. Seconds later, a blight light appears in the bay window area. Nathan hear his wife's voice and Sara hears Megan's. Sara realize it is a trap. Satan lunges to attack.
> 
> Sara is dressed in armor. She block the attack with her sword and it thrown back. Satan swings again; however, he is now facing Michael. Satan's team fans out and the room is swarming with demonic hordes. Michael’s team join the final fight. The battle rages on and out of nowhere Jesus vanquishes the ever evil thing in the room. Then, He wraps His arms around both of them. Letting them know, everything will be fine.

Hell was cheering as the Captain’s near suspension; however, Satan was not impressed. With hordes ready to conquer the world, He gathers Akel Dama, Jezebel, Sapphira, and Melchizedek into secret meeting.  
“Well done Melchizedek on helping  the Commissioner stonewall Nathaniel.”  
“Don’t mention it. I am happy to serve you my master.”  
“So what’s the plan, Master?” Jezebel asked.  
“Right! The final preparations are being taken care of as we speak.” Sapphira added.  
“Beautiful!” Satan replies.  
Meanwhile, Sara is sitting on the couch reading her email and doing homework. Her father is pulling to the garage. He walks in the house.  
“Sara, I’m home.”  
“I’m in here, Dad.”  
He makes his way into the living room.  
“Hey sweetheart, what are up to?”  
“I was just finishing some of my homework.”  
“Nice, I hope you’re hungry.”  
“I’m starving!” Sara replied.  
“Good, we have two Philly- steak calzones no mushroom fresh from the oven.”  
She quickly close her laptop and puts her books away as Nathan quickly grabs some silverware. They seat next to each other on the couch. The amazing aroma of their calzone steam as they open their boxes.  
“Aw, heaven in a box.” They said at the same time and fist bump.  
“So dad, how is the case going? Any new leads?”  
“Yes we’ve but…”  
“But what? I though a leads were a good thing?”  
“It’s strange because everything we bring someone for questioning. I keep getting stonewall.”  
“By who?”  
“Your Grandfather. I mean even today. I was following up on a lead but helped it.”  
“Really, what was the lead or can you not say?”  
“No, you’re good. We discovered a gun and some sort of ceremonial dagger at the crime scene. Here’s the kicker. Ballistics matched it to the unsolved murder of my parents.”  
“A you were being in the own hope to shake the tree.”  
“Right!? When did you become a detective?”  
“It’s called being your daughter. Hey, I learn from the best.”  
“Anyways, we bring the person of questioning and the Commissioner, your Grandfather, interrupt my interrogation and the person’s attorney walks in behind me.”  
“Wow and this happen today, interesting.”  
“Tell me about, then I dragged into the Commissioner’s office and I get an earful on how to do my job.”  
They finish eating and Sara is resting on her father’s shoulder.  
“Dad, ya’ know everything is going to work.”  
“I know. I just want these nightmare to end.”  
“Hey Daddy, may I ask you question and not get angry?”  
“Sure, what’s on your mind?”  
“Promise me you will not get angry?”  
“Hey, I promise.”  
“Why do you hate God?” she asked.  
“Oh, this question again.”  
“Dad, I'm being serious. You've had this gun-slinging vendetta ever since we lost mom and Joel.”  
“I do not have vendetta against God; however, I think he should should be held accountable for his actions.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well let me ask you this? why would a loving God allow a pastor to rap his own 15 year old daughter? Or allow a parent to abuse their children? And, If He is all-powerful and knowing, why would He allow some much evil?”  
“We are all born with a sin nature, Dad. It is why we have to learn right from wrong. It do hurt God to see children and person being abused or mistreated. God always sending people to help curve and stop other from being hurt; however, it is up to us to listen.”  
“If God is trying to prevent these from happening. Then why do they still happen?”  
“God does gives us warnings all the time; however, it is us to listen.”  
“And we are hurt, He just leaves us to fend for ourselves. Is that it?”  
“No Dad. We all grieve in different ways. God will do what he can to give them the help; however, we have to choose whether or not accept it. He still loves them.”  
“Well, that makes sense.”  
“God will never force us to doing anything. He will always give a choice. Whether we choose to do the right thing or not. It’s make the bond between him a humans even sweeter.”  
“So, why did God chose to take your mother and brother? Why did God chose to take Meagan? Why does God get to decide who lives and dies?”  
“Dad, no one is promised tomorrow and the rain falls on just and the unjust. It sucks; however, I know where they are and the kid that die from abuse, abortion, miscarriage, or accident. They are running around heaven.”  
While Sara is talking and suddenly everything turns dark. A light appears a by the window and a voice.  
“Nathan, it’s me Samantha, your wife.”  
He’s face lights up.  
“Sam, is that you?”  
“Yes, it's me and Joel is here too.”  
Joel steps out from behind her.  
“Hi Dad.”  
“Hey Champs, how are you?”  
“I’m Good. I miss you.”  
I miss you too, buddy.  
Sara interrupts, “Mom; Joel, it can't be you.”  
“Of course, it's us.” her mother replied, “ Sara ,we brought a friend.” Megan stands next to Samantha.”  
“Sara, it’s me Megan.”  
“Meg, how can this be.”  
“Sara, of course it’s me. I came to say, "I forgive you for letting me die."  
“But Meg, I didn’t let you die.”  
“Sara, I die because of your deliberately disobeyed our father. I would have made it home safe and sound. why did you let us get off the bus?”  
“That’s right” Samantha replied, “Of course, it's your father’s fault. He told me to take the interstate instead of the highway. We never would have been in that wreck. Joel and I would still be alive.”  
“No. Mom you wanted to take the interstate. And Megan, you choose to get off the bus. We ended up ducking in the alley to avoid the creep.”  
“No, you lead me into the alley way, Sara. You allowed me to beaten, and then I die because of you. You are the worse friend in the world and you will join us in Hell.”  
Sara immediately stops crying and she stands firm between the light and her father.   
“No, I am Sara Amelia Morgan Adams. My father is Captain Nathaniel Joel Adams. We may not be perfect; however, God still loves us and not has he forgive me. I know My family and Megan are in heaven. And, God is avenging their deaths as we speak.”  
Satan and his army are behind the light ready to attack.  
“Satan! You must stop this at once. Get out of your minds and thoughts, in the name of Jesus.”  
The light suddenly vanishes. Satan strikes and he is immediately blocked by Sara. She is in full armor. Sara is thrown back. She covers her and her father with her shield. Lucifer goes to strike again however, he is blocked.  
“What?”  
“She said, ‘Leave."  
“Michael, I thought you'd never show; however, you are out numbered.”  
Akel Dama, Jezebel, Melchizedek, and Sapphira fan out from behind their master.  
“I don't think. So…” Cornelius replied. The rest of the angels charge in and they are ready.  
Abishai replied. “Yea, are you ready to be sent back from whatever pit you crawled out of to get here?”  
Satan laughs and points his sword towards ceiling of the room. It lights up. The angel’s look up.  
“Oy! Mike”  
“I see it.” Michael replied as Satan yells, “Attack!”  
“Michael, any ideas?” Ariel asks while they are being surrounded.  
“Yea, don't lose and watch out.”  
“Good ta know.” Lydia replied. “No! Watch out!” Cornelius grabs her, “Darts!”  
The angels and demon are in an all-out war. The angels are clashing swords, blocking with shields, and dodging fiery darts from the other demons still hanging on the ceiling and some from the demons flying around them. Sara has her shield covering her and her father so the fiery darts cannot hurt them.  
“Oh! Yea, just when I thought this fight was getting dull.” Cornelius is getting excited.  
Sara is protecting and covering her father with her shield. It is all out war. Then suddenly, Satan cringes as he hears, “Jesus!” he quickly turns his head towards the bay window “Oh, Shit!” light flashes. Satan and his demons are slammed against the wall.  
“Jesus I was just... OK. I can’t breath.”  
“Leave my child allow.”  
Jesus choking Satan's with his right hand. He quickly stretches out his left and light flashes. All the demons including, Satan are wiped out. Jesus stands as Michael and his team are surrounding Sara and her father back to back. Jesus get behind Sara and her father as he holds them and says, “I've got you. I will never let you go. I love you.


	18. The End is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner Howard has a visitor in his home. It is Alicia Cartum. The Commissioner gets her a new assignment. At first, She does refuse the assignment; however, The Commissioner threatens to expose and blackmail her. So, she excepts it.

The same night, Commissioner Howard gets a knock on his front door. It is Alicia Cartum.  
“Ms. Cartum, what a surprised?”  
“We can skip the formalities, Dave.”  
She walk in and they immediately begin making out and undress each other as they make their way to him bedroom.  
They are laying in bed cuddling and kissing.  
“So, you wanted to see?” Alicia asked. David reaches into his night stand drawer. He pulls out a picture of a girl and shows her.  
“Who is this? Is this your daughter?”  
“Her name is Robin Lester.”  
“And what about her?”  
“I want you to get close to her.”  
“Seriously! No! No! I can't do this, I'm sorry.”  
“I beg your pardon. Who you think you are talking too?”  
“And, I told, 'I will not help you sacrifice any other girlfriend.”'  
“Hey, she wasn't your girlfriend. She was your assignment. They are only assignment.”  
“Why do I have to do it? Why can't you find someone else?”  
David quickly grabs her by the face “Look me” as he hold a police profile in his hand.  
“I have enough evidence to lock you til' doomsday. You may has just sleep with; but, I am still your master. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“This will be your fourth attempted in four years. Your first attempt got away and I forgave you. Your second MIA, and you did bring us a your third. Her scream were pathetic and she barely bleed as you watch those men have their way with her. And then, what...”  
“She was going to live; however, I came home and her body was laying naked and mutilated on our living room.” Alicia replied.  
“And then what did I do for you?”  
“You help rule it as a suicide and, you said,'this is your last chance, you fail me again; and you will be next.'”  
“Right! Now, take the assignment complete your ascension or, the next body we carve like a thanksgiving turkey will be yours.”  
“Yes, sir.” She takes the photo and give it a second look.  
“Well, she is cute. Do you have her profile?” Alicia asks, as she curls up next to the Commissioner.  
“I'll leave that to you; however, I help rearrange some of your classes for next semester. It will give you the opportunity you need to get close to her. Remember, do not fail!”  
“Right... Robin Lester...” Alicia is looking at the photo, “I think, I am in love.” The Commissioner kisses her and they sleep together one last time.  
“Yes Master, take my body. It is my offering.”


	19. Last Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day before the last home game of the season. Aaron and Caleb agreed to help load the R.V. After the finish, Caleb takes Aaron's truck to pickup Ms. Cynthia. While Aaron and Sara ride in the R.V. Aaron makes a DVD for Sara and they watch on the way to their tailgate spot.

A girl trapped inside a glass prison. The walls were higher than naked eye could see one way in but no way out. The girl saw a warrior in armor and he had a huge sword and they were trying break one of glass prison wall; however, the glass wall would continue to heal itself. And, after awhile, the person behind the was slowly fading into the darkness.  
Caleb Jones wake up in cold sweet and terrified, “It... it was just dream.” He look at his cell phone and his six o'clock alarm rings and he gets a text.  
“Dude, wake your sorry butt up. We need your help loading the R.V.- Aaron”  
Caleb starts texting and knock on the door. He answers, “Aw dude, I was going to text you but never mind.”  
Aaron walks, “Dude, are you ready?”  
“Yea, hold on sec.”  
Caleb quickly goes back to his room and changed. “Ready,”  
“Seriously, you had to pick that shirt.”  
“Yep, it the best way to lose 'The Game'.”  
“Bro, change the shirt.”  
“Fine... one sec.”  
“There, now can we go?”  
“Better”  
The leave Caleb's apartment and drive over to Sara's.  
It is the day before the final game. The streets are packed and, the campus and the city are getting more and more crewed. Aaron and Caleb finally make it to Sara's and she is waiting by the R.V., with the garage door open.  
“It's about damn time.”  
“Sorry Babe, traffic's starting to pick up.”  
“Yea well, it's the last home game of the season. What can you expect, right?”  
“Right! Hi Caleb.”  
“Hey Sara, how are you holding up?”  
“I'm getting better, and you?”  
“I'm still getting use to not hearing her ring tones in the morning but, other then that, not bad.”  
Aaron points, “Is the is stuff?”  
“Yes babe and the R.V. is lock. I help you get everything loaded.”  
“Awesome! Caleb any day would be great.”  
“Oh, right.”  
Caleb blames Sara for Megan's death (but won't admit it).  
After several hours, they finally get everything as Nathan pulls in Sara waves.  
“Hey Daddy,”  
He steps out of the car.  
“Nice, is everything ready?”  
“Yea, we just finished. How was work?”  
“Crazy!”  
“Mr. Adams, are do for the day?” Aaron replied.  
“I wish. I'm just here to drive the R.V. to our spot.”  
Nathan hooks his car up to the R.V., “Are we ready, gang?”  
“Yes, sir. May I right with y'all?”  
“Sure! Caleb are riding as well?”  
“No, sir. I'm take Aaron's truck and pick up Ms. Cynthia?”  
“Fair enough. Well then, let's get this show on the road.”  
Aaron give Caleb the key after grab a DVD he made for Sara. Caleb drive off and everyone else gets into the R.V.  
“Hey babe, I make you some thing.”  
“Aw, thanks. What is it?”  
“It's a DVD of the youth rally last Saturday. They performed your human videos and recorded it.”  
“Hey dad, we are going to watch my DVD.”  
“Sure.”  
They get the interstate to avoid in town traffic. Sara puts the DVD in and hits play.  
…  
Brother Jessi is center stage as praise band finishes.  
“Welcome everyone. I am Brother Jesse and we are glad you could make it. This is a special night. Unfortunately, a member of our youth group passed away, Megan Elizabeth Grayson. Our prays go out to her and her Grandmother Cynthia. Before, we get start our worship leader has written a song. I asked if he would share it.”  
“Thank you Brother. We have moments in our life when nothing we do is right. Tragedy is everywhere. God gave me this song. Here it goes.”  
As the music is playing, Nathan has a vision of Sara, Samantha, and Joel. He remembers the wedding. The first time they found out Samantha was pregnant and bring Sara home. He envisions all of the great things.  
Sara remember meeting Megan. The day they bother accepted Christ; and her meeting Aaron. They both remember playing in the Autumn leaves, and the snow.  
…  
The worshiper leader finish the song. Kelsie and member for Sara's Youth Group approached center stage.  
“Wow, thank you Lenny. Megan was great friend and beloved sister in the Lord. We love Ms. Cynthia. Well, I'm Kelsie. I am a member of Holy Nation. Our first human video is Last Night."  
They performed the song by acting out the lyrics. They also preform New Divide, This Man, and the next to last performance the group did sign language to My Valentine with various member of the group dress as Jesus, God, and angels (performances lasted three-in-a-half to four minutes).  
Brother Jessi walk onto the stage, “I am so thankful God sent His son for us. Did you know, propitiation means the atoning sacrifice? In the Jewish faith, they celebrate Yom Kippur. It is the Day of Atonement. When Christ rose he made it so we could come to him and say, "Father, forgive me. I screw up" and he will forgive us. We do not have wait for one day. We can ask him at any time day or night.”  
“How brother? It's easy. I call it BARC. What's BARC? We Believe, Admit, Repent, and Choose aka BARC. Believe, God sent his one and only to die for our sins. Admit, I am sinner in need of a savior. Repent, ask God to forgive you. Then Choose, God words and follow Him. It is tough; however, it is worth it.”  
“Do we have to be baptized? Yes. However, repent first. Well, how do I repent? You pray some like this: Lord Jesus, I ask You to come into my life and forgive me of all my sins. I confess my sins before You this day. I denounce Satan and all his works. I confess Jesus as the Lord of my life. Thank You for saving me. I believe with my heart and I confess with my mouth that You rose from the dead. I am saved. Write my name in the Lamb's book of life. Today is my God-day with the Lord Jesus! I pray this prayer to the Father in the name of Jesus. Amen.”  
After the altar call, Kelsie taps Jessi on the shoulder, “Excuse me Brother. We have a few visitors. Our neighbors, would like to say something.”  
Sixteen people monks walk on stage. Four monks in back, ten in front, and two in between. They all have flash cards. The DVD ends.  
…  
The R.V. is now park and set up. the only one's there are Cynthia, Sara, and Caleb. Nathan and Aaron went to stock up on groceries.  
Sara steps out, and her phone rings.  
“Hey dad, where are you? Are you still in the store. Oh...Ok, I'm on my way. I love you.”  
She hangs up and steps out, “Hey Caleb, we need to get the grocery store.”  
“Sara, what's wrong?”  
“I don't ready know, my dad said, 'meet him at the store and, he'll explain everything.”  
“Then let's go.”  
They get into Aaron's Truck and leave.


	20. Yes! Yes, I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara get a phone cell from her father. He needs her to meet him at the grocery store. Caleb takes her and Cynthia; however, they are taken by surprise.

Lights are flashing. Nathan is next to the ambulance. Sara, Caleb, and Cynthia pull into the parking lot. The entrance is roped off. Sara sees her father and jumps out the truck.  
“Dad, what happened?”  
“Sara! Sara, I'm alright.”  
“She looks around, “Dad, where's Aaron?”  
The paramedics roll a gurney with a covered body into the ambulance.  
“I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry.” He explains.  
Nathan and Aaron walk into the store. There were only a few works left and almost no customers. It was late in the even almost 8:00 pm. Aaron grabs a cart; and Nathan hands him the list.  
“Aaron, grab a cart. Do you have your list?”  
“Right here, why did you bring me with you?”  
“Two reason: One, I need help the groceries.”  
“And, the second...”   
“The second, I was not going to leave teen unsupervised and alone. I was born in the morning but not this morning.”  
“We weren't going to do anything.”  
“I know, it why you're with me. Hey, start on the list and work your way to the front.”  
“Sir, where are you going?”  
“The head, wanna join me? We can hold hands.”  
“I'm good.”  
“Good, I'll catch up in a minute.”  
Minutes later, a guy comes walking into the store with a mask.  
“Everyone get on the ground, all registers open, and fill the bags.” They draw their weapons and shots are fired.  
Suddenly Aaron was ambushes by two men and They is drag him to the front.  
“Hey boss, look.”  
“Who do we have here? It must be my birthday. You don't remember us. Do you kid?”  
“Sorry, I forget the ugly ones.”  
“Watch you mouth boy.”  
“We beat up your girlfriend and her” the robber replied, “I lost a lot of money because of her. Now, the gods are being kind to me.”   
“I also have another confession” with a gun pressing against Aaron forehead. “I killed the Captains parents; and It was my meth lab in the cars ten years ago on I-85.”  
“When, I heard the bitch death. We throw a parade, and didn't lost an ounce of sleep.”  
“Are you a Christian?”  
Meanwhile, Nathan ease up to the service desk. The girl behind the counter notice him. He flash his badge around his belt and motions for her to stay quite.  
He gently and quietly aims at the lead gunman.  
Suddenly, shots are fired and the is blood all over the floor.  
Nathan is holding Sara.  
“I'm sorry, boo. I'm sorry.”  
Three gurneys are being loaded into the other ambulances. Nathan remembers hearing Aaron saying, “Yes! Yes, I am.”  
Aaron and the angels are on the roof.  
“Hey Michael, Why didn't you defend me from the shooter?”  
“We were.”  
“So, why did I die?”  
“didn't just let you die. You died because, they were hellbent on killing you, regardless.”  
“Oh! So, how did you know, I would say, "Yes?"  
“Aaron,” Cornelius replied “you have been saying yes to everyday. You didn't make it a one time commitment and then leave.”  
“So, it was already in me to say yes at this moment.”  
Ariel replied, “Right, it was a reflection of your life. You BARCed.”  
“So, when it was time to say it out loud. I knew God would save me even if it would cost me my life.”  
Lydia taps him on the shoulder, “Your chariot is here. Welcome home my brother.”  
Aaron steps in the sky car.   
“Hey Aaron! why did you give your life for Christ?” Cornelius asked.  
“He gave his life for me. All I did was returning the favor.”  
The door close and It leaves.  
Abishai is watching “the first steps toward accepting Christ are believe, admit, repent, and choose. BARC, I like it.”  
“God is strong, and he wants you strong. So take everything the Master has set out for you, well-made weapons of the best materials. And put them to use so you will be able to stand up to everything the Devil throws your way. This is no afternoon athletic contest that we'll walk away from and forget about in a couple of hours. This is for keeps, a life-or-death fight to the finish against the Devil and all his angels.”   
“Be prepared. You're up against far more than you can handle on your own. Take all the help you can get, every weapon God has issued, so that when it's all over but the shouting you'll still be on your feet. Truth, righteousness, peace, faith, and salvation are more than words. Learn how to apply them. You'll need them throughout your life.”  
“God's Word is an indispensable weapon. In the same way, prayer is essential in this ongoing warfare. Pray hard and long. Pray for your brothers and sisters. Keep your eyes open. Keep each others spirits up so that no one falls behind or drops out.”  
“Satan doesn't fight fair. However, we don't live or fight our battles that way—never have and never will. The tools of our trade aren't for marketing or manipulation, but they are for demolishing that entire massively corrupt culture. We use our powerful God-tools for smashing warped philosophies, tearing down barriers erected against the truth of God, fitting every loose thought and emotion and impulse into the structure of life shaped by Christ. Our tools are ready at hand for clearing the ground of every obstruction and building lives of obedience into maturity.”  
“It is spiritual warfare. This is the real world.” They all reply as the chariot and the angels disappears into the skyline.


	21. Heaven and Home

Aaron get out of the chariot, He greeted by Father Abraham. Abraham motions for him to come over and he gives Aaron a hug.  
They are seeing people enter the Bosom some are wearing gowns of salvation and other wearing Priestly robes of righteousness. They see horses galloping in fields, flowers in gorgeous colors, but they did not see any shadow because there is no darkness or shadows of turning. They see royal greens, reds, yellows, and other colors.  
They are amp theaters all over the place. The angels and think in Heaven were singing.  
“Holy! Holy, are You Lord God Almighty. Worthy is the Lamb. Worthy is the Lamb. You are holy.”  
People were worshiping, laughing, and having fun. They had some who were climbing the mountains, other were running in the open fields, and some were sliding down the streets of gold is their sock playing air guitar.  
He saw people of every race, tongue, young, and old. Aaron walks other the Tree of Life, smells the leaves, and eat a piece of fruit. There is a line as far as the eye can see from the start of the Bosom to Mount Assemble. Abraham takes a gold chalice and fulls it with water for Aaron to drink.  
They are walking together when to Aaron's surprise. There is a girl walking a few feet in front of him. It is Meagan. He walks up to her and gently taps her on the shoulder she turns, and leap into his arms to hug him.  
They walk along the Streets of Gold. They are looking around viewing some of the saint like the Apostle Paul, King David, Moses, Joseph, and many other than here come the one and only Jesus Christ.   
Jesus walks up to him and he places crowns on both of their heads. Then Aaron and Meagan bow before Christ and placing their crowns before his feet.  
Aloud voice echoes, “ Welcome home. You are my children, and I am so proud of you.”  
Jesus takes their hands as they stand, “You are my friends and my family. Welcome home.”  
Jesus takes them to their mansions. They looked similar to their homes on Earth except bigger. The mansions were filled with everything they loved from the furniture, decoration, and even the landscaping. Aaron took his finger and rubbed it against his glass table.  
“There isn't any dust” Jesus replied, “because, nothing dies here.”  
After they inspected their new house, Jesus walk them over to the banqueting table. Megan and Aaron were so overwhelmed because, they saw Samantha, Joel, Patricia, and Steven Adams.  
“Mom... Dad.”  
“Hi, honey. You made it.”  
Megan sees her parents Stephanie and James Grayson. they hug and take their seats. Jesus sits at the head.  
"This is how God showed his love among us: He sent his one and only Son into the world that we might live through him. This is love: not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as an atoning sacrifice for our sins."  
"The Lord is not slow in keeping his promise, as some understand slowness. Instead he is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance."


End file.
